To Bend A Will
by TextGirl
Summary: Asami Sato wealthy business woman who seeks revenge on the Southern Water Tribe for her mothers death. Soon she's meets a wheel chair bound Korra due to an accidental run in. Asami must later choose life in bliss or a life or revenge, either way she must learn that some battles can never be won even if the world bent to her will. Kuvira x Asami eventual Korrasami, Omegaverse.
1. Wolves In The Throne Room Pt1

_**AN: Well I'm back and my spirit has been rejuvenated at the factor of Korrasami week as come to a close for now with great memories and images. You know the funny thing about it is that I re-watched LOK in the middle of the week all the way into this weekend and didn't know anything about Korrasami week *waterbends from eyes T_T.**_

 _ **Well on to more exciting news I went to the book signing at Barnes and Noble for the Avatar and L-O-K drawing book, this past Tuesday. Still no news on the comic that Dark-Horse will be putting out, with Korrasami however I was grateful for the experience. As well as my boo Jane Varney (voice of Korra) was super awesome, I hope they come back to Los Angeles soon!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK wish I did life is so unfair.**_

 _ **Warning: G!P Korra x Asami I'm a freak like that baby oh yeah! Ps some uncannon sex coming your way but still Femslash.**_

* * *

 _ **Wolves In The Throne Room Part 1**_

* * *

 _ **SLAM!**_

"I do not approve of this!" The rattling of water and glasses clanged a death tone, with pursed lips she sat at the head of the twelve seat table; as loud talks of unrest between everyone rung through her head the whole scene was vexing. It was hard to believe the animistic tendencies that when on within on this very meeting room, the horrid colorful banter wasn't enough to paint the bleak dark-brown walls that surrounded them. Knitting her fingers together and resting them under her nose she looked attentively at the ship of fools within the room. As each adviser knit picked at each others faults it was vendetta after vendetta a mental struggle of wits and will to get to the top this was Future Industries.

"Then what do you suggest we do then Kuvira hmm...? March on the Southern Water Tribe and impose our ways, it's like genocide to a whole culture. These are people have built a life for themselves, to tell them to give up their land for innovation, what kind of madness is that?" As she watched on her eyes set themselves to most level-headed of the Board of Trustees Suyin Beifong. Suyin Beifong's experience and schooling easily hosted her in the polls of Future Industries as soon-to-be Vice President, but even with the goal so easily in place she refused. It was a big blow to her father's ego when she refused, seeing as she was a good friend of the Sato and a good friend of the Sato family in generaly. The proud owner of Zaofu Industrial didn't find glory within being on top of the career food chin instead she took an interest within the Board of Trustees; finding that to be a good trade off for the Vice President position. Smiling under her covered mouth the meeting room was where Suyin Beifong thrived and dominated.

"Well this wouldn't be madness if they would sign the contract I faxed over!"

"Call it what you will that contract is a wolf in sheep's clothing," spat out the Beifong. Within the next few seconds the strong Militant body of Kuriva stood up out of her chair up much like a Lizard Cobra, this typical Kuvira style. From a strong military background she earned her engineering degree within her service to her country after her service in the military she came to a civilian life marrying Baatar Beifong, Suyins oldest son. Much like her she was the youngest on the Board of Trustees making her way up the ranks, by her assertive skills and brilliant closing of Future industry contracts with customers; earning her top notch bonuses and the respective eyes of her coworkers and superiors alike.

Consecutively commanding her team and delivering on time with more than positive reviews, it was hard to believe with Suyin's reference Kuvira was advised as a trustee. But, now she was here claws and fangs ready to rip at Suyin's neck. "Wolves in sheep's clothing! I assure you that my contacts follow the utmost integrity that is befitting of Future Industries! So what do you want Suyin hmm...you want them to continue without innovation! You are so blind! Can't you see the many resources that they are hoarding its needs to be distributed evenly! Us as Future Industries would see to that!" The voice from Kuvira was stern just as much as it was pleading, still with Kuriva once being Suyins protégé it was hard to tell how things between the two had gotten so sour.

Entirely out of character Suyin stood slamming her hands on the hard desk, watching everyone's shoulders jump in surprise in their highly tailored made suits, the company owner knew things were about to get personal."We are not the damn government! We are Future Industries for Raava's sake!" The stare down was enough to put famous rivalries to shame, all the Future Industries owner needed was light for the explosion for the tension could start an all out office war.

Breaking her self-secluded observation of the office battle of words, she was looking no longer at a civilized meeting. These people were no longer human they there were wolves; wolves in the throne room to be exact, howling and fighting for scraps and attention. She stood up within the silence as each of the opposing opinions did not even threaten to speak for fear of their actions. "Ahem..." The two ladies instantly dropped their anger giving all of their attention to the interrupting voice in charge. Straightening out her red tie to her women's business suit before setting her hands to link themselves behind her back in an militant manner as she stood poised before giving a half-lidded smile.

"Now ladies I think that will be enough for today, we each have a solution to something that we see as a goal. I have to agree with both of you ladies with both of your solutions, as we know Future Industries has always stood on the edge of innovation since the 1930's. I have to agree with Kuvira this is a new generation and a new age for innovation to miss this opportunity would hurt us." Triumphed in her glory at her speech the fact that Kuvira gave an award winning smirk to Suyin who sat across from her eyes keen on the ex-military woman.

"But...Suyin has a point we are not the government, we do not dictate to any of these people we do not pillage and burn to get what we want. We are here for two simple things to make money and make sure that everyone and I mean everyone knows what Future Industries has to offer." Inwardly Suyin smirked as the battle of wills, shifted with each word Asami spoke who would get final say was up to the Future Industries owner. "That is why I will talk with President Raiko about this situation with the Southern Water Tribe. Kuvira, Suyin if there is anything you need to add to our closing thoughts?" As she sat back down she went back to observation mode as she offered and open palms to Kuvira and Suyin to take the floor. With Kuvira fresh out of announcements she leaned back into her seat tossing her pen in small victory a cocky smile plastered on her lips as she said nothing.

"I have nothing to say Ms. Sato," commented Suyin.

"Well ladies, gentlemen that will be all." This meeting adjourned, as all twelve members left to their respective places it left Asami to herself. Packing her own stuff, she headed out to the bright light of glass walls and windows to the right of her tall skyscrapers crowded around Future Industries, but lacked in strength and competition to the left cubicles of workers. Heading down the hall she pretended to not notice the fear that came from her subordinates as she headed to the elevator.

"Asami wait..." Right behind her Suyin joined her side, with her best and most concerned look on her face. There was much respect for the older woman seeing as she was allowed to call her on a first name basis. The top Future Industries engineer/owner knew what Suyin's interference was about. Although the young president's choice did not go in Suyin's favor, Asami knew of the older woman's persistence it was one of the many things Suyin was able to do with her father when he owned Future Industries. It was because of her persistence she helped her father to make the right choice often her father sought counsel from her, but that was the past. Suyin may have been able to connect with her father on a personal level when it came to business decisions tilting the scales in her favor, but Asami was not her father. Future Industries needed to stay on top, if that meant cutting old roots to make a new then that's what she would do, she couldn't worry about the soft politics when it came to showing compassion for other.

 _ **Ding!**_

With the elevator empty the older woman joined in, Asami had to be honest with herself she wanted to yell at the boiling feud between Suyin and Kuvira it was pointless seeing as they were family now. In turn she had to agree with Kuvira's point. Suyin was in the past with her idea's taking pity on those who relied on tradition, however the world was evolving and everyone with it. No longer did people hold on to old superstitions of Avatars and humans that could bend elements or even spirits for that matter wealthy or not everyone knew that tradition did not put any money in pockets.

"Your not really going to the president on behalf of Kuvira's idea?" Asami met Suyin's concerned expression with a small side glance. Taking off her reading glasses she cleaned them as the elevator opened to the top floor it was quite scene as the twenty-seventh floor lead directly into her office. Four walls of glass windows gave a three-hundred, sixty degree view of the whole city being on the top floor was a plus. The office had made many different transformations over the years no longer were there old stuffy desks everything was reinforced with glass, steel and with a modern style. In front of them a finely crafted glass and steel desk with two steel framed chairs in front of the large desk. Along with being an engineer, innovator, and business owner another past time of Asami's was entertaining, to the right a small cabinet of alcohol stayed in waiting for her guests. To the left windowed wall near the elevator doors a couch stayed and in front it rested a coffee table; when it came to being a business woman Asmai knew the many sacrifices of not coming home for the sake of money and that couch served her well.

Re-focusing on Suyin's question Asami walked over to the bar, a glass of Brandy seemed appropriate seeing as work for her ended when she wished it. Her drinking was a testament to her role as owner for Future Industries and the completed day whatever needed to be continued would proceed tomorrow.

"I don't see what the problem is Sue? Kuvira has some inventive idea's she's a good engineer, and a sharp business woman. She's the type of element I could expect seeing as she's was your protégé I think presenting our terms to the Southern Water Tribe with government support would work in everyone's favor. We can introduce them into the new age of technology in which the likes they've never seen as well as their government can strengthen their relations with President Raiko."

"Still they are an ancient tribe, there is a reason why they have went this long without Republic City's help. After the world moved on from the ancient tales they still have kept faith in the balance of everything. Even your fath-" Turning her head keenly at the mention of her father, she angered quickly only to have her words spill out with ice flavored venom.

"My father what huh! Look we are on the edge of a breakthrough here this is a cut throat market. Besides with the stock market playing in our favor we need to capitalize on Cabbage Corp. That military contract they gained was a knife in Future industries eye and I don't want them to have the President's ear anymore then they need to. We are not here for a cultural tour we are here to make money plain and simple."

"You know what this isn't about business or money, you and I both know you have plenty of it."

"Yeah what do you think it's about," countered Asami keenly.

"I think this is personal, it's about your Mother isn't it? Your father knew to leave well enough alone with the Southern Water Tribe and he knew that nothing could come out of revenge." Asami's hand tightened on the glass she held as she tossed another Brandy back bitterly taking a chew out of small ice as she looked aimlessly to the neighboring skyscrapers. Yasuko Sato, not a day went by that Asami thought to the night when she was taken away from her and her father. The tremor in her spine from that night the phone call, the constant ringing the sole reason why still to this day she put her phone on vibrate.

Yasuko Sato a great mother, friend and stern business woman after finally gaining trust from the Southern Water tribe she traveled to seal the agreement. In the middle of being on her way to the meeting she was cut down along with her father being heavily injured. All witnesses that were around the crime held their information to her mother's killer did not speak a word. It was that silence that made Asami loath the Southern Water Tribe to know who the killer was and to not say anything was beyond unforgivable.

"So what if this about revenge it's not like I'm killing anyone, although I should do more! They left my mother to die in the streets she could've been saved but they let her die Suyin!"

"You may not be killing in the terms of the physical but your killing an entire culture! Look at the Northern Water Tribe thanks to our "help" they have abandoned their ways. They don't even celebrate The Glacier Spirits Festival, now people are killing others for the brand new make of the Sato Phone there is such a thing as too much innovation!"

"I'm helping them what happened wasn't because of us and it was not if anyone did not get anything out of it. We paid the North what they asked for we helped the North!"

"This is not what your mother or your father would want, they had the utmost respect for everyone and their traditions they had balance! Bombing other cultures of people with your products is not balance, not everything can be solved with inventing."

"Excuse me am I interrupting something?" There on time Kuvira stood her hands behind her back as the elevator doors closed, Asami flicked stray strands of hair from her forehead as she glared over at Suyin.

"No Ms. Beifong was on her way out, ," added Asami with spite. Dropping her shoulders in defeat Suyin placed herself within the elevator without so much as a word praying for Asami's change in heart and forgiveness.

The slow sounds of the elevator closing made her relax her defensive stance, Asami rubbed her temples out of fatigue. She turned over to her desk setting her cup down as she loosened her tie and kicking off her heels. Asami leaned over her the edge of her desk, before looking over to the catch of the day with lust in her eyes. Walking over to the white couch that Kuvira seemed to make herself already comfortable on as she took off her own green tie. It was no secret between the two that they had an affair, with Kuvira married to Baatar Jr. it was easy to see how Kuvira became Suyins protégé.

"She doesn't get it! She doesn't get what we are trying to do!" shouted Asami. With her removing off her vest and tie Kuvira proceeded to undress, the both of them hot and ready for each other, but business still on her tongue.

"Well she's old school, I mean you said it yourself your parents and her were great friends. She just doesn't see the truth the way you and I do and the lengths that you would go to make use justice is served. Anyways if anyone should be mad it should me, what happened back there with that meeting? I had Suyin."

"Don't get mad I had to make everything seem genuine, I at least owe Suyin that respect. Besides if I didn't step in she would've devoured you, she's dominated The Board of Trustees for over twenty-years." Now nude Asami pranced walking over in all her glory Kuvira lifted an eyebrow at her girlfriends suggestive flirtation. Along the side of the elevator a pin pad existed it served it's purpose for her. Entering her pin locking down her floor and the elevator access to her it was moments like these that made her little invention a personal favorite invention of hers. Spinning the balls of her feet to meet Kuviras piercing eyes and her face inches from hers. Her back was pushed up the cold metal of the elevator hands pinned above her head, their breast close together Kuriva didn't like to waste time nor did Asami.

With Kuriva taking the tip of her tongue and tracing it lightly on Asami's chin, the industry owner whimpered her inner stomach tightened and relaxed at her arousal. Pulling her head slightly back she smiled at her small contribute as Asami barely managed to open her half lidded-lust filled eyes. "Really now the only thing I want to devour is your pussy." With tongue trailing down she went to Asami's folds spreading them apart to revile her jewel taking a lick she felt a small tremor of lime-eyed girls thighs. Digging in her juices trailed down her chin as Asami dug her hands in Kuvira's loose onyx locks, it didn't take Asami long to push all of her stress out cumming in one big instant. Gathering Asami up she pushed her on to the couch gathering the owner by the hair roughly placing her face to face with Kuvira's mound. It was rough, but Asami accepted the way that Kuvira expressed herself sexually, after all it was love.

Opening her mouth to take a taste the sound of Kuvira's moans turned into something else. "Hello..." The elevator door, opened pulling apart like wild fire Asami covered herself up as well as Kuvira as she struggled to pull her pants on, but failing. Rolling in a wheelchair with a cup holder of coffee and black tight logoed polo and making jeans and boots, the brown-skinned stranger looked automatically in the two's direction.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry,I must have the wrong person."

"YOU FUCKING THINK? GET THE FUCK OUT!" Asami jumped at the sound of Kuvira's voice, although she was angry at the interruption she was somewhat not in the mood to be man-handled by Kuvira. Asami understood the angry outbursts from Kuvira and sometimes she found herself at the end of those conflicts. With the stranger rolling out with the product in hand the elevator doors closed, they proceeded to get dressed the moment ruined.

"That little Southern tribe bitch, whats her name I want her fired."

"She's Southern Water Tribe?"

"Did you fucking see what I saw blue-eyes dark skin that's a water tribe girl alright, I thought you locked the fucking doors? If this gets out to Baatar, I can kiss my marriage goodbye." Feeling herself return to the reality of Kuvira and her situation she felt angered at the mention of her lovers husband Baatar.

"I did lock them only, I'm the only one that knows the pass code and what would be so completely horrible if your marriage ended," said Asami picking up the rest of her clothes and dressing.

"What's that supposed to mean, are you saying you want my marriage to end?" Asami looked to the cosmic mess she had gotten herself into she had no one to blame for her choice, still she couldn't help, but hope. After meeting Kuvira for the first time, Asami was smitten with the married woman what was once business between the two, soon reached pleasure at extensive levels and emotional ones between the two. Even if she got sick of her relationship still that Asami owed Kuvira so much listening and comforting her in her darkest moments and fears. With them both sharing in her plot for revenge with the older woman she fell into an emotional security and then love. However Asami began to worry about the frequency of their relationship she knew they couldn't go beyond the limits of Asami's bedroom or secured area. Public activity was a no only "I love you's," were in their wake Asami knew tampering with a married woman would only end in pain, but Kuvira promised to divorce and the company owner held on to that promise.

"You know what it means, you have to tell him about us. I don't know about you, but I want to come out with my girlfriend and actually GO somewhere that's not in my actual house or office!"

"You know what I'm going to let you settle down and cool your head and think about what your saying to me. Until then I'll see you tomorrow." Asami watched as young engineer walked to the elevator did what she always had done turn tail and run, it was always that way when it came to Kuvira and her.

"Don't psychoanalyze me!" The very doors Asami was pinned on moments ago closed with Kuvira disappearing behind them. Getting on her clothes, the day was already over for her as she locked up getting ready to go to her next destination and goal at the risk of what the woman saw she had to find her. Turning on her cellphone she called the front security desk as she gathered her briefcase and schematics tucking them under her arm, she needed to find that woman if her and Kuvira's involvement got out it would be bad for business and bad business was something Asami couldn't have. As well as she needed and understood the importance of coffee.

* * *

 _ **AN: Ok I spent all day at work writing this I made the lemon scene with Kuvira and Asami short cause like gross cause they so do not go together. However I wanted to try something different so I figured why the hell not. However this is a KorrAsami fic.**_


	2. Wolves In The Throne Room Pt2

_**AN: Thank you so much my readers.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK wish I did life is so unfair.**_

 _ **Warning: G!P Korra x Asami I'm a freak like that baby oh yeah!**_

* * *

 _ **Wolves In The Throne Room Part 2**_

* * *

With Asami walking down to the security office, her disgruntled look was enough to make security straighten up upon her arrival. Seeing as she never set foot into the security office, she couldn't help but hold back the urge to cover her nose with a newfound reason of why she didn't mettle in tendious affairs. She knew the security desk was within the front lobby but as she knew it was for appearances only; but until today she had never seen their base of operation when it came to the day to day activities. Looking at the rust covered walls of the boiler/camera room she could see why she never stepped foot in the area, that and the fact that it smelled like old band-aids and Raava knows what.

Walking in, there were camera's covering the premises of Future Industries all the way up to her floor, security was the utmost importance when it came to half a century company. With the safety guide book that was given to all Future Industries employees being a testament to her guidelines on safety; Asami didn't need any lawsuits along the way when it came to what was safe and what wasn't. Everyone in Future Industries was an engineer and with that common sense came naturally not to stick your hand in a jet engine. Looking around, the security captain kicked off his feet from the monitor board, standing up from his resting position to greet the company owner. Suppressing the urge to almost fire the slacker on sight, Asami reminded herself that all her needs from Kuvira weren't satisfied due to the interloper from earlier. So to tell the actual truth she was a bit on edge.

"M-Ms. S-Sato what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see some elevator footage Ghan."

"Sure how long ago do you need and what day?"

"I need today maybe in between 2:45 and 3:30." With him rolling back the footage she spotted Suyin and her then ten minutes later she spotted Kuvira within the elevator. Another ten minutes passed until she found her person of interest. "Stop!" With Ghan rewinding he played then paused then zoomed in, glancing at the interlopers actions Asami could tell that she realized the elevator stopped at floor twenty-six. Within her observation Asami's lime-green jewels noticed the pacing manner the woman began to make in her chair as she attempted to get a clearer look at the woman. "Zoom in more." Now having a better look the first thing the Future Industries president noticed were toned, strong, and well crafted arms of the so-called interloper. With her eyes traveling they landed to her back and shoulders that were like a wall of neatly stacked bricks this woman, this simple coffee deliver, seemed to be the strongest woman Asami ever laid her eyes on and that stirred up an emotion. Moving her eyes back up, what completed the look of the knee woman was her jaw length haircut that gave her an edgy look. Although most Southern Water Tribe members kept their hair long this seemed to suit the woman even more so giving her a mature look.

"Wait stop that and rewind it." Looking closer she watched as the barista took out her Cell Phone. Narrowing her eyes Asami noticed it was an old flip phone, she watched as the woman typed in some keys to the normal eye she looked as if she were texting, but Asami knew better. Pushing Ghan out the way she took control as she zoomed in with the monitor getting exactly what she was looking for on the interlopers phone screen. Asami stared in amazement as the Water Tribe woman ran a series of codes on the old phone before the elevator doors to her floor opened. _She is exactly what Future Industries needs to take out the playing field I've got to have her._ Giving an impressed smile even with her being an engineer her computer skills were nothing to take lightly as well; searching in the past those that opposed her code, she knew that no one could break her code when it came to the lock-down of her own office. Asami was amazed that this woman was able to break her code within five minutes and on a non-future industries phone no less. Straightening up from her position from her hunched over position due to looking closely at the screen Ghan looked with worried eyes.

"M-Ms. Sato we never any idea this was happening if we had of known we would have escorted Ms. Waters out of the building."

"Ms. Waters..."

"Yes she's a barista at the local coffee shop three blocks from here its called The Grind, she handles most of the deliveries to Future Industries."

"I see thank you, I want a copy of this and other works of Ms. Waters over the last three months." With Asami walking out she stopped at the door, before turning back to the frightened man."Oh and Ghan you're fired, go collect your last check from HR." With that she walked out to the parking lot with a new found meaning her powerful strides to car were testament to that; she needed to confront and have the coffee barista on her team.

Parking she arrived at the place there was nothing special about it actually it was dingy to what Asami imagined. Just as she disconnected from her car that the vibration within her coat pocket alerted her, taking it out the phone buzzed to Kuvira's picture. Suddenly she felt angry again sliding the phone to ignore not really in the mood to hear her prideful yet half-assed apology. Stepping in, the place was nice and quite seeing as around this time everyone had got their afternoon coffee to finish off the rest of the along with three kids on her lap she began to move the chair as if it were a motorcycle as they smiled happily. With the bald child noticing her first, she smiled as he hopped off of the strong woman's lap to walk up to her. Smiling she only hoped things would get better for her and Kuvira, she wanted kids and Kuvira did as well it was one of the many things they shared together.

"Korra we have a fresh one! Your pretty can I have some of your hair!"

With the other two children getting off of her she rolled over to Asami, smiling slightly she noticed how the Water Tribe girl didn't bother to look up as she spoke. "Meelo no creeping customers out! I'm so sorry about that usually he's no-" Tall business woman looked to the blue-eyed woman who stopped in mid sentence to notice her. _So this is the woman that hacked my code?_ _N_ _ot so tough are you, even with those big tough sexy muscles wait...what?_ The video recording from security couldn't even express her beauty as she got a closer look at the woman. She was toned her muscles defined and strong, they were even bigger than Kuvira's she knew it could've been due to the constant pushing and rolling of the wheelchair. Shaking her head she didn't want to get into the mindset of feeling any pity for her condition, however she was beautiful.

"Welcome to The Grind what can I get you?" Asami noticed how the coffee Batista acted pushing down her shock for the sake of business.

"Well I was hoping to speak with you." With the blue-eyed woman's eyes widened Asami could tell that she wanted to roll back and hide, like everyone in Republic City they knew who she was or at least that was what Asami assumed.

"You're the woman from the office!" With her pride being hurt from the woman before her she wondered how she could not know who she was or the power she held. If anything she built these roads and shops how this woman couldn't know who she seemed like the biggest insult in the world. _How in Vaatu's name_ _could she not know who I am...me...Asami Sato? I built the very ground this mess of a shop is standing on! Has she been living under a rock?_ Narrowing her eyes, Asami gave her the best name that she could think of although she was close to calling the Water Tribe woman a mindless idiot.

"And you're the **interloper** that barged in earlier."

"I didn't barge in! It was a simple mistake and if anything you should apologize for that jerk yelling at me Ms…wait what's your name?"

"Korra how could you not know who this woman is?" With Korra looking back to the older teen Asami's vision narrowed, but in curiosity at the voice. The girl behind the voice looked to be no more than fifteen or sixteen as she came from the back, to join in front at the register. Her speech was mature and firm as she gave a mock glare to Korra, already Asami she liked her. She seemed to be the more level headed and less creepy one out of the kids.

"Like I'm supposed to care Jinora, besides if you weren't on break with your lover boy Kai then I wouldn't have to do the deliveries in the first place." With Jinora, shaking her head she looked over smiling at Asami, who gave a warm smile back something about her reminded Asami of herself when she was younger giving her a faint light within her darkness. After her mother died she knew the time for playing had to stop focusing more on business and studies, she knew the smarter she was the faster she could graduate and with graduation she knew she could achieve her revenge faster.

"Can I interest you in one of our spiced caramel lattes Ms. Sato."

"Asami is fine and sure I would love one, also do you mind if I steal Ms. Waters away?"

"Korra…" With Asami looking down she watched as the woman crossed her arms looking away from her gaze with a scowl on her face. Feeling like she didn't hear correctly Asami opened her mouth again.

"Excuse me…"

"I said my name is Korra." _Korra...hmm it sounds beautiful when she says it I wonder how many people get to say it? Wait no get it together you have Kuvira you can do this your an ADULT!_

"Ok Korra well do you want to sit down?"

"I'm already sitting down, I'm in a wheelchair." Asami bit her lip seeing as the disgruntled woman was already in a bad mood since being called an interloper. Figuring it was easy to make peace then war she threw her hands up in mock surrender before giving a bow.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way." With her glare turning into a smile, all the animosity faded. _She shows more tenacity than those toddlers that have the nerve to call themselves my Board of Trustees._

"Nah you really wanted to offend me talking smack about my Water-Bending would send me over the edge. Come on I'll get you a seat." With Asami following the woman she couldn't help, but laugh at the woman's joke.

Sitting down she felt the pressure being taken off for her more than ignorant comment from earlier. Although Asami was never insensitive to the needs of the disabled, the woman before her had such a strong personality that she forgot. "Water-Bending your joking right?"

"No I'm not I'm really a Water-Bender." With Korra pulling out a chair for Asami to sit in, as she accepted she found this joke to be funny.

"Yeah ok "Ms. Water-Bender" let me guess you can bend Earth, Fire and Wind too?"

"Uhhh no it's not called wind it's just Air and yes I can bend Earth, Fire, Air, and Water."

"Yeah right and I'm Raava look I like your humor, but let's get down to business about wh-"

"I'm not going to tell if that's what you're asking? I mean it's no business of mine that you want to fool around with a married woman." Asami blushed seeing as she had never been called out on anything such as this; only her and Kuvira knew and with them covering their tracks carefully it seemed that she finally got a chance to hear about her own faults. She wanted to yell at the woman before her but how could she so she lied. "How do you even know she's married, she could very well be my wife." Asami only hoped and dreamed, however she wasn't going to give Korra the satisfaction of knowing any of her pain."Well for one she had a ring on and you didn't and I noticed other things. You looked miserable just seconds before you two noticed that I came in you looked like you don't enjoy whatever your were doing. All I can say is you're too smart to be so desperate." Asami watched as the brown-skinned woman leaned back into her chair smirking arrogantly.

"What makes you so sur-"

"Your coffee's ready." Just on time the teenager Asami came to know as Jinora came in right on time with her order. Receiving her latte Asami smiling she backed away before bowing and returning to her duties. Blowing she took a sip with a combustion of flavors erupting in her mouth she couldn't help, but smile and forget about her anger, regardless of Korra's cocky smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing just the fact that you out on this cut throat business woman act, but a simple Latte can calm you down." Asami's eyes widened at the statement, never before had anyone spoke to her that way and she damn sure didn't like it.

"I'm not calm not in the slightest, I'm just enjoying my coffee can't I do that without you scrutinizing me?"

"Me scrutinizing speak for yourself prissy queen, so now that you have my one-hundred percent guarantee that I won't rat on you. Now enjoy the coffee it's on the house get out." With Korra pulling away to leave Asami couldn't let that happen she had something to offer and that was the sole reason why she came.

"W-Wait…"

"What…"

"I need to know how you got into my office, I saw the recordings and...you can hack can you?" With her not saying anything she turned around to the intense feeling of guilt. With Korra glaring she knew she had to face it she was on camera, and she knew that a picture or in this case a video was worth a million words.

"So you gonna call the police on me?"

"H-Huh no I'm not although just a couple of minutes ago I was tempted to call them."

"Hit a nerve..." It was more of a statement than question, as much as Asami wanted to kick and punch at the wheelchaired woman she still couldn't deny the talent she saw. Straightening her tie she pushed her shoulders back into a confident manner, giving off the feel that silence was golden when it came to Korra's baiting.

"I guess that's a yes," supplied Korra. With Asami rolling her eyes she decided to push on seeing as this woman knew nothing about her. Whatever the case it was now or never and she needed an answer. "I want you to come work for Future Industries we could use a good computer tech like you. So what's it going to be?"

"No…"

"Wait...what…At least think abo-"

"I said no…"

"C-Can I at least get a reason why?"

"Sure, it's far from my apartment, hours are long, too many stuck ups, and your annoying as hell. As well for an added bonus it would make me sick to be apart of your little vanity project makes me wanna catch a train to the nearest spirit portal." With Asami in shock for the second time, she found herself vexed with the situation; knowing that Kuvira could pounce any moment therefore severing whatever small connection Korra and she had. _Ok it's now or never I might as well throw Kuvira at her._ "Believe me as much as I would like to put you on a train and send you far...far...away I have to admit you have real skill. As well as joining us could prevent some future misunderstandings."

"Future misunderstandings…" With Korra crossing her strong muscular arms Asami had the urge to bite back a moan at the action.

"You see my girlfriend Kuvira has you on her shit list and she will stop at nothing to take your job away." With Korra draping a muscular arm on the back of her chair before leaning back, she smirked cockily.

"She can try it's not like I'm going to be here that long."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going back home to my family in the Southern Water Tribe." Asami placed her hands down under the table tightening them, although she knew this woman was Southern Water Tribe she only hoped that she would say something different claiming her roots to be to the Northern Water Tribe. _Come on get it together Asami come on!_ With Korra looking strangely she knew she only had seconds to respond before things got awkward.

"T-That's good so how long do you think your going to be in Republic City before going back?"

"Eight months…" A zing of thought came in as she gained an idea, with this girl was the key to gaining the Southern Water Tribe and her revenge all she needed Korra to do was trust her. Mentally and business wise she was ready for this emotionally she wasn't sure, Korra wasn't no slouch when it came to noticing things and that included the downfall of her love life. How she was able to get so much from Kuvira and her relationship was enough to tell Korra about who she truly and what she truly felt; Asami found a bit of guilt seeing that she could've used a friend like Korra years ago. The Future Industries President knew that in order to fool the wheelchair bound woman she had to give a valued part of herself, something that she only gave to Kuvira with one-hundred percent confidence to emotionally cripple herself scared her.

"Earth to Asami you there?"

"Oh yeah I'm here?"

"Whoa that's good... cause I was about to ask if we need to call the hospital for you." Watching Korra rest her chin on her strong folded arms, Asami got a better look at her brick house back licking her lips inwardly she shook her head out of her haze. Although Korra was the tool for her revenge, still the Water Tribe girl was attractive she couldn't deny that maybe if Korra wasn't attractive this would make things easier.

"No I was just thinking of something."

"Oh great my father told me when an engineer thinks there's trouble." Laughing at her father's joke she remembered her father saying the same thing whenever her mother came up with a plan.

"So the fearless one smiles."

"Yes I do, besides where I work there aren't a lot of smiles."

"Wolves in the throne room huh?"

"H-How did you…"

"It's all over your face that's how I know…" With Korra looking over to the setting sun, Asami couldn't help but wonder what the brown-skinned woman was thinking whatever it was it had something to do with the past."Besides when you've seen as much as I have you just know," Korra trailed Asami finally letting her guard down she set a timid hand on top of Korra's as she loosened her tie fully. It had been only an hour and she felt like she was in therapy, but instead of the stuffy uncomfortable sounds of fake leather seats and the mindless scribbling of pen on paper she came to enjoy the unique smells of coffee.

"You're right, I mean if I could get everyone to get along for even one second that would be a miracle for me."

"That bad…"

"No that brutal,"corrected Asami.

"Which is exactly why I can't join Future Industries." The insecurity flooded like a water breaking through a dam, Asami didn't want this to end and she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Please Korra just think about it."

"No means no, look it's closing time I think you better go." With Korra crossing her arms, Asami realised that she had been shut out once again. As she watched the woman pulled her chair out to turn around and roll off she blurted out the only thing she could think of she did. "W-What if I could help you walk again!" In mid-roll Korra stopped as her shoulders shook she waited until minutes passed her nerves on high alert, Asami wanted Korra to say something anything even a yell would suffice. Biting her lip, she rushed over blocking Korra's path leaning down she noticed a light trail of blood came from Korra's lip as she bit down on it as if she were trying to fight something. With Asami cupping her cheek she knew to the outside world this was seem inappropriate seeing as they just met each other under two hours ago, but the small coffee house was empty.

"Let me help you I can help you Korra." Met with silence she knew today wasn't her day, but she wasn't going to stop trying with it getting late she took out a card and a pen writing her number down. Placing the card in Korra's now limp hand the Industry Engineer felt the other woman's hand in hers for the first time. It took everything in Asami's power to pull away from Korra's strong silk hands her nipples hardened at the thought of those hands squeezing and tweaking the hard buds. Along with silk Asami felt something else with Korra and that was routine from the little bit Asami felt the inner calluses that Korra contained were starting to fade. To think Korra's calluses served as a badge of honor that slowly started to fade the thought of watching something you constructed fade was unable. With helping Korra to walk once again, maybe the nagging guilt would stop when it came to her plan about infiltrating the Southern Water Tribe.

"That there is my number and I want you to use it anytime I'll pick up please. I really would like to see you and soon." With Korra numbly nodding, Asami slowly lifted up leaving a light touch on the Water Tribe woman's thigh as they gracefully fled.

Gathering her stuff she gave a polite bow to the Jinora and the others that managed make their way out to the front register. With that she headed out giving one last look to the woman, taking out her cell phone she noticed the ten missed calls and texts from Kuvira. Not wanting to be bothered she headed home alone cursing her desperateness.

Desperate, that was Asami's life in a nutshell after taking her life down and deconstructing it; the long list of shit she caused she could only come up with that one word. _Desperate..._ _How can I be so independent, yet so desperate?_ From her relationship with Kuvira to her now waiting in the President Raiko's office each action reflected who she really was. It was a plague and the leader of these emotions the very person who brought it out to light was Korra. Just the the slamming of oak doors opening and Raiko coming in gave way to the situation; she stood giving her bow in respect with the press being closed out by security Asami took back her original standing position.

Although her family had been on great terms with the president's of the past, Asami couldn't figure out Raiko's issue with her. She found his dislike difficult to wrap her head around seeing as her father and Raiko got along famously. Short patience that's what Raiko had with her, she couldn't understand all she was doing was like her ancestors before her she was carrying on the Sato name the only why she knew how. Asami followed in the Sato family footsteps building roads and reconstructing when disaster struck she had did a lot for the community.

Thanks to Sato industries new advancement of technology no longer were skyscrapers hard to take down or build at the touch of a screen construction workers could build within hours without the pain and hassle. All you needed was a clearance code, a Future Industries halo tablet and schematics and you had a building within hours. When she first came up with the idea, she received a lot of negative press for the shortage of jobs when it came to construction workers, making Raiko go within the deep pits of his mind to find a solution. She didn't understand what was her problem when it came to him she donated to his campaign, and in actuality Cabbage Corp. donated less then Future Industries. Why she was treated like a criminal or a pest was beyond annoying.

"Ok Sato make this quick."

"Well, I'm here about a new business venture as you know the Southern Water Tribe as been without the advances of Republic city for years. I think that with a little push and diplomatic reasoning on your end we could get Chief Tonraq so co-sign on our new projects. I'm thinking of putting a high speed rail that connects to all four points, this is the Future and beyond when it comes to the world we live in." With her opening her graph paper in light of showing him exactly what she meant she could only hope the sour look on his face would soon melt.

"Ms. Sato as much as your proposal seems within the best interest of the world I don't think you really mean it. Now the Southern Water Tribe has a strong connection to the spirits and strong traditional values and after your invasion of Northern Water Tribe the City has been more settled. I wish to not disturb the balance of what they have as a people."

"Invasion that wasn't an invasion! My top members were on the case."

"However you weren't there your mother would've gone there, and when everything fell it left me to clean up the mess. Then with your construction project left hordes of angry workers that lost their jobs thanks to your toys. I think the world needs a break from your little "inventions."

"Wait what you can't just dismiss something that is going to help your people! We are talking about connecting with another part of the world! You know what your angry because I made you do your job I donated millions to your campaign and all you can do it turn me down!"

"My answer still is no, besides you would need a miracle from Raava to get any approval from me now since you still can't get the picture of what I'm saying. If you you'll excuse me I have lunch with Tonraq's daughter."

"Tonraq has a daughter?"

"Yes she will be in town for a few months not that it should matter she is just as much against your little toys as I am. Now if you'll excuse me." With that the guards opened the door for him with Asami walking out not bothering to follow she stuck to the hallway walls. _What is it that I don't have mother? Tell me just give me a sign!_ Walking down the hall the group of news anchors and casting were around the corner not wanting to be spotted she backed away in a rush as she could hear the flashing lights. "Whoa…" The back her legs bumped into an unknown source nearly falling forward her hand was caught pulling her back to land onto something warm slightly hardening. Without the collision of the floor she wondered how she ended up in a sitting position within the middle of a hallway, turning back she noticed it was Korra.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I deliver coffee Asami, the question is where am I not?" Hearing the flashing lights and footsteps of the paparazzi for the Future Industries owner the last thing she wanted was a bombardment of questions. In an automatic action Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck, taking in the smell of the Water Tribe Woman, she smelled of fresh sweet sea salt.

"Looks like you wanna leave?" Digging her face into the crook of Korra's neck she rasped the only thing she could.

"Can we…"

"Sure I know the back way to get out of this place." With Asami attempting to get up a firm hand reminded on her hip with long digit fingers at the upper area of her ass. Only to side down taking her legs up so she sat bridal-style within Korra's lap.

"Wh-"

"Look you can't run in those heels and I got two wheels so stay here and hang on." Tightening her grip Korra was off leaving no trace of evidence of the two ever being in the hall.

* * *

 _ **AN: Stay tuned for the rest.**_


	3. The Train That Goes Far Far Away Part 1

_**AN: Thank you so much my readers, so I'm going to add Omegaverse to this although I know nothing really about this I just know there is penis and heat as well as tops and bottoms and alphas can't get knocked up. If I screw up anything please let me know I'm so use to writing Futanari which is almost like the same thing without the animalistic principal ok I'm talking to much now.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK wish I did life is so unfair.**_

 _ **Warning: G!P Korra x Asami I'm a freak like that baby oh yeah!**_

* * *

 _ **The Train That Goes Far Far Away Part 1**_

* * *

Escaping out the alley Asami, smelled for the second time within this month the sick smell of another un-kept area. Shaking her head she didn't know what was up when it came to her dealing in matters that resulted in smelly situations. Nuzzling her nose into Korra's neck, she felt herself go forward in motion as Korra moved on to only stop seconds later. A tap on her shoulder snapped her lungs and nose out of its haze of putrid smell, with her looking up she noticed an old Sato pick-up. Noticing that she was on the public street, Asami was lucky that everyone seemed busy with their phones to notice who she was it was a clean getaway. She knew that if she was caught coming out of an alley with a stranger it would mean the suffering of her company. Bad publicity was something she didn't need and with Future Industries stock slightly dropping due to their new phone application lagging as well as there missing head of development software who decided to run to Raava knows where ultimately resigning . Whatever the problem that was occurring Future Industries was regurgitating money for Asami that meant heads would roll when it came to employment. The amount of stress Asami carried was immeasurable even after their undistributed make-up sex from their last blow up Asami finally caved in to Kuvira's pleas of sorry, only to feel slightly bitter the next day. The bitterness seemed to carry on seeing as she was annoyed with how Korra could drive in something so monstrous and primitive, Asami wondered how it was able to start without exploding.

"So uhhh I have so deliveries to catch up with are you sure your going to be alright getting back to your office?" With Asami getting off of the brown-skinned woman's lap she caught a glance of something on the woman's lap slightly tented. _Is that what I think it is? No it can't be the only one that's able to have something like that are Alphas and Beta's and everyone knows that society evolved._ "Ok your spacing out on me."

"W-What huh..." Changing the subject she didn't want to say anything more about what she saw or felt finding that it would be an awkward situation that she didn't need. "So where's your car?"

"No I caught a cab here I wanted to keep it casual since it was sorta short notice," explained Asami. With a text coming in Asami looked at the device before smiling, with the renewed promise of Kuvira telling Baatar about their relationship at the end of the month her nerves pooled like waterfalls in her stomach. "Let me guess your keeper has you back?" With Asami glaring at the comment as Korra jabbed she watched as Korra opened the door to the massive truck backing out for a small lift to pull out. Knowing that wasn't impossible for the disabled to drive, she still never seen how it worked until now knowing that it was different when she designed it on paper versus looking at the everyday motion. Still wheelchair or not she still had time to speak with her about a deal that needed to made and her offer was still on the table and Asami wasn't one to miss an opportunity. _There is got to be some way to get to this woman? I know her phone I'll ask for her number that's right Sato!_

"So I was wondering if I could get your number sometime? Y-You know just so I can check in on our deal." With Korra in she smiled as she patted the steering wheel. "Won't your owner get mad?" Getting to the question at hand she glared at the Water Tribe woman before, she glared and questioned herself fondly why was this woman so involved with her relationship? No matter the reasoning she smiled seeing as today was a happy day and Kuvira was taking her out to Kwong's this was there first time out nothing could stop her day...well almost nothing as Asami grazed herself over Korra's frame. "What's it to you? I mean it's not like she's bothering you?"

"Yeah right if you call coming into my place of business and threatening to shut me down not bothering sure," stated Korra as a matter of factly. With Asami flabbergasted at what Kuvira had done she Asami didn't see it as serious seeing as nothing has came up within the news or tabloids about Kuvira and her Korra was true to her word why Kuvira was bothering her was unacceptable. "Wait what...I didn't...you didn't think I..." With Korra giving a sexy smirk Asami couldn't she froze in place seeing there was no way that she could prove her innocence. "Before you start crying princess I knew when she came over it was on her own will I knew it wasn't anything with you."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her what she could do with her threats I told her to spin it around shove them right up her ass! Really...you date that monster of a woman?" Asami raked her tongue against teeth in annoyance, she really was annoyed with Korra and her observation, who was she to tell her how she lived her life it's not like they were married or in Korra's terms mated.

Everyone knew Southern Water Tribe was famous for mating, different from a marriage within Republic City a lot of it responded to instinct as they cherished the old ways of the Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Of course long ago when humans had the potential to use the elements their bodies mutated into something different. From what Asami had read in her history class there were three classes Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alpha was the representation of Raava in human form she was light and good and represented the ability of life and to create life. Where there was Alpha there was the counterpart of Omega which was the representation of Vaatu. As light was to conquer dark Vaatu was born only to yield to Raava. Vaatu was everything within the world the carrier of darkness and instinct and with that instinct he would lure Raava and they would do battle. In the case of humans to do battle back in ancient times meant to have sex, with the urge to knot the Omega just like Vaatu would call to a potential Alpha to mate and have offspring. In between the balance of Raava and Vaatu there was Beta which represented the balance of the material and spiritual world in which Raava and Vaatu battled on and in which they were born on.

In human terms a Beta was someone who could carry both offspring and production of Omega and Alpha. Whatever the urge was that pulled the strings of history Asami knew it wasn't true knowing that there was always some sort of falsehood to history there were only two genders science proved that. Even if it were true Asami knew that the human body developed differently to the adversities of time, as for humans using elements it was all a myth. All what that had to do with was the place in which you were born when it came to those times. Although by nationality she was a Fire Nation woman she processed no such ability to cast fire and seeing as it didn't exist. However with the myth of Alpha, Beta, and Omega she had read within her books of many people using elements.

Most who used the elements within those times were only Alpha's seeing as Omega's were to yield to their lovers and Beta's where to be a pillar of balance; how history got messed up was beyond Asami's control. All she knew was the elements were given to Alpha's to protect their Omega mates; however many Alpha's were hot blooded and waged wars against each other within their youth before mating leaving many to die and it ultimately caused the extinction of the Beta's. According to legend for that one time Raava and Vaatu made a deal in order to stop the violence from then the Avatar was created to bring balance between the elements and classes.

Although this was all history and throughout history many had "claimed" to be the Avatar it only lead to scams and more wars and as humans evolved so did history. Now the story of Alphas, Betas, Omegas and Avatars were used as two things bedtime stories and a political struggle amongst the sexes. Although most of it was history and myth the women of Republic City saw it as unjust stating that they were people not instinctual objects within the battle of feminism within the corporate world. Whatever the case Asami was happy for marriage that meant if things didn't work out there was the solution of divorce. Feeling like the history lesson within her head went on long enough she had to thank Korra although she was annoyed with the Water Tribe woman.

"Look I don't have time for this but I want to say thank you for helping me out back there, but if we aren't going to talk about you joining Future Industries let's not talk at all. Besides Kuvira isn't always like that she's under a lot of stress we all are." With Korra now in her truck Asami snapped out of her annoyance to see Korra's hand as it tightened on the stirring wheel, somehow she felt responsible for whatever memory Korra's mind brought up. With Korra slowly turning off the engine she looked over to Asami before taking a deep breath. "Y-You said that you can help me walk again? How sure are you?"

"Well with time,work and blueprints I can have you walking in four months it just depends on your... injury,"said Asami casually as if it were a business transaction. _**BAM**_ Asami jumped when Korra's fist hit the steering wheel of her car she was frustrated, wanting to get in the car and soothe the Water Tribe woman she held back seeing as it wasn't her car. "Why are you being so casual about this? You don't know what's it's like this isn't...i-it's not an injury."

"Korra I-"

"I've been to the best healers back home and they can't help me I'm stuck this way damn it! So why should I believe you when you tell me something like that huh!"

"Because I like you damn it!" With Korra lifting her head Asami blushed at the words that slipped out of her mouth, she had to take them back. Everything about that sounded wrong she didn't even know if Korra was into women, Asami could only speak for herself when it came to the case of her liking women. "I-I'm sorry that came out wrong, what I meant to say is I like the fact that you never give up and you're a brilliant mind. Look...this seems like this is going to be hard for you, but just please come into the office and see all the good we do for people. I won't take you to any of our meetings or anything if you don't want to go to just try it and I'll pay you for your time please..." With Asami bitting her lip she knew she couldn't drag Korra along against her will at least she could meet the Water Tribe woman half-way.  
"F-Fine one week with me that's all your gonna get, I want to see the work your people are working on and lastly I wanna go to Kwongs."

"H-Huh wait what..." With Korra slightly smiling she past her anger she held up her flip phone for Asami to see narrowing her eyes she slightly smiled. It was the text from Kuvira to her rather than being creeped out she found herself in awe as the message from Kuvira popped up at the same time her phone was now vibrating. "It's a new application I've been working on it lets a third party read into others messages, by simply having two mobiles close together." Not caring if it was rude or not Asami hopped within the truck as Korra flipped open her phone, with Asami silently asking to hold the phone she smiled in amazement as she read the text all of it was Kuvira and her.

"This is amazing...creepy but still brilliant you know how many cops, news reporters, and other people can benefit from this! I mean with this we can take back the military contract that Cabbage Corp stole."

"I'm going to destroy it."

"W-Wait why..."

"It's an invasion of privacy if I brought this into public if anyone did, it would be a powder keg for an explosion besides I only made it seeing as your heading for trouble with Kuvira. Asami...I know it could help millions of murder cases and new reports, but at the cost of people's freedom it's already bad enough people hurt others from behind screens and on others it's just not right." With Asami sighing somehow she understood Korra, and Raiko's words rang true she was out of it. Thinking to how her mother would handle this she decided not to ask any further, however it couldn't stop her amazement she wanted to know how the program worked. Sure it may have been possible to do it on a computer, but how Korra was able to do all of what she did on her phone and a flip phone no less was anything short of a miracle. "Fine, Fine your right so do you want to go to Kwong's now or later?"

"What about your watchdog." For the first time Asami forgot who Kuvira was, noticing that she was going to be in the same place later that night she decided; seeing as she knew it would cause problems if anyone within the restaurant noticed her for a second time. Taking out her phone she texted the number she needed for once in her life she wasn't going to be desperate. After putting her phone back Korra's phone buzzed as she looked at the message, smiling she looked at Asami knowing that she read the message to the party that she texted.

"Wow I must be special in order for you to cancel on her?"

"Not really remember it is business still," teased Asami.

"Yeah business..."

"So do you want to go to Kwong's now, it should be after lunch hour and no one should be there and we can talk more if that's what you want."

"At first I was joking but your really serious about this, I want to go but isn't that a fancy place?"

"Not in the day time trust me, and you wanted to go there, come on what better way to talk shop then over lunch."

"Yeah your right this would be my first time eating there and I don't want to miss out on that." Buckling up she gave her best celebrity smile to her driver. "You drive, besides its relaxing," teased Asami before flipping her hair. If anything for the slight moment she saw a blush sneak up on the brown-skinned Water Tribe woman. As she pulled out and drove it was nice and relaxing as they hit the road, seeing how Korra drove it was interesting as Asami observed it was nice to know the factor of the hand brake and accelerator served a greater purpose. Asami was proud of her past work although Korra was too beautiful to drive an older make of her vehicles, whatever the case the Future Industries President relaxed her critical thinking.

It was nice seeing Korra drive and how much of a careful driver she was; however Asami couldn't say the same for other fellow drivers, but Korra took care of it nonetheless. Feeling the breeze in her hair as she slightly leaned her head to rest on the lowered window seal she peered up to Skyscrapers as they played hide and seek with the sun. Most of these buildings she made herself, at the time it was just a job when she helped construct the buildings now being in the middle of the city under it all made her feel the exact amazement others felt after she finished her project.

"Strange huh being in the middle of it all?" With Asami lifting her head up at Korra's comment she watched as the woman focused on her driving looking straight ahead. These were the moments that Asami liked about her new acquaintance Korra for all her rough edges shared something Kuvira didn't have it was a wisdom and almost compassion. Resting her head back down she felt relaxed although other sexual tendencies crept into her mind especially since the unknown feeling within Korra's lap emerged. Not fully understanding herself she held her thoughts back not wanting to flood her panties she capitalized on the conversation. "Yeah it is strange to think a lot of these buildings I helped built. I have always been at the top of one of these buildings, but never on the bottom looking up. Oh my gosh I'm sorry that's stupid to say I didn't mean to sound like a stuck up."

"No you didn't your just expressing a life in which your use to."

"I wasn't use to this at one time there was a time where things seemed simple, but that's gone now."

"Well get it back, just because something is gone doesn't mean you can't get it back. I mean take me for example my legs don't work, but you're here to get it back and although I found you impulsively annoying. I just want to tell you it's not like I haven't thought about contacting you this past week, and most of all I want to say thank you." Asami looked up from her view of the outer world to check out Korra she now was in a black company logoed tank tee her muscles flexed as she turned the wheel. Looking below her wrist fitted blue jeans and boots completed the outfit, although she was paralyzed Asami hoped the woman could one day feel her mouth on her clit. _Get it together Sato she doesn't need you staring, I know ask her something anything!_

"So question and I have always wanted to know how cold is it in the South?"

"Depends, do you call cutting your own toes off in a freak storm cold," joked Korra.

"How morbid of you," teased Asami.

"I live to please..." As they came to another stop light, Asami smiled before thinking she knew eventually Korra and Kuvira would run into each other thinking of the long list of places she could send Kuvira for business in the upcoming week. She couldn't think of any place silently cursing herself she didn't need Kuvira and her wrath and nor did Korra.

"Speaking of please, if you see Kuvira don't tell her I ditched her for you."

"Looks like someone doesn't want to be in the doghouse."

"Like my mother said it's always wise to choose your battles."

"Your mother sounds like a wise woman."

"She was..." Asami's breath hitched as she couldn't bring herself to cry, she needed to stay strong as well as she needed Korra to exact her revenge. But the pang in Asami's chest didn't want to think about Korra and her revenge at the same time.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"N-No it's alright it was a long time ago, I'm over it." As Korra made a left turn she looked for a clearing as they slowed down seeing as they were two blocks away from Kwong's."Either way I'm happy to be eating lunch with you although I don't see why you can't tell Kuvira where your going. I mean it's not like I'm going to steal you away and fuck your brains out," teased Korra.

 _"It's not like I would resist."_

"Huh what was that?"

"N-Nothing the lights green." The two finally made their way to Kwong's it was empty only with a few patrons, seeing as the place was more of a night restaurant Asami relaxed as she secured a table. With the two having their drinks before them they settled on a order as they were waiting. "So Korra tell me how are you able to write a code and place it into a phone? I mean especially since you have such a..." Asami smiled as Korra gave a small chuckle,"You can say it, an old ass phone."

"Your words not mine, but yeah I want to know how are you able to write a code on your phone?" With there food arriving, Korra took a bite from her noodles seeing the large meal in front of her Asami wondered how the Water Tribe woman was going to put it away. _Well she needs the protein, I mean she needs it for her muscles her strong sexy unbreakable muscles wait...what? Shit not this again focus on your food!_

"If you must know my secret here's my first analysis I'm sorry to say your Sato phones suck, I use a flip phone because it makes remote access to my computer much more simple. With your phones whenever someone locks a code in somehow the hardware in your phones reset making the binary code change. It's annoying really, but a very strong idea."

"Well it changes it's the master component so our customers can hard reset if they need to without losing their contacts. As well as its used to unfreeze what bugs get caught in the system by new updates we do that with our Sato vehicles too. I mean no one likes a slow phone and our phones do not suck."

"Yes they do, I can infect a Sato phone in an hour, besides how do you think I was able to get into your phone...magic your binary coding is shit Sato and you know it," teased Korra.

"Do regale me with your observation Waters," teased Asami.

"All I had to do was register your number recalculate the sequence and bam I was in like that; instance access to your inbox and outbox flow, but I will give you credit I had a little problem with your models Binary code when I back-peddled the sequence. Not everyday you see a girl with looks and brains." With Asami batting her eyelashes in flattery, she wondered if Korra was hitting on her it was a welcomed surprise to say the most. "That's because I customized my own phone, but from a programmers perspective what do you think of it?"

"Well your security measures could use some patchwork, but still a solid program easy to navigate you've got skill Ms. Sato even for a rich girl."

"You mean rich engineer."

"Engineer hmmm...so writing code and playing with phones is a hobby of yours?" Not noticing how close Korra was she was practically leaning on her shoulder Asami didn't notice with the intimate lighting and empty space it seemed perfect. Not shying away she stood up to the challenge, leaning into Korra's space back she took in her smell loving every minute of it. "I like to call it a healthy business venture since we found a clean way to store and save energy. Why not make phones?" With Korra placing her hand on cheek her thumb rubbed circles on Asami's reddened cheek, it was gentle pulling her every step of the way until she leaned in closely to where her lips trailed lightly on Korra's. However the world had different plans for the two as both of their phones rang at the same time. With Asami looking at her screen it was Suyin ignoring the call she looked over to Korra and her screen looking at her phone she noticed a name on there. _Opal who the hell is Opal?_

"L-Look I got to go I have this meeting with Suyin and I have other stuff," lied Asami making Korra not answer the call.

"You know Suyin?"

"Yeah she's my Head of Trustees." With Korra looking fondly at the woman as if they had deep conversations,"I deliver to her all the time she's really cool." Asami couldn't help, but be stung by the thorn of jealousy. _Suyin cool? What the hell am I? For Raava's sake she's ancient!_

"Your getting strange on me again Asami."

"Huh...sorry just doing some thinking I better get out of here."

"You haven't finished eating."

"It's fine I wasn't all that hungry, just put this on my tab." Asami closed her purse as she threw a couple of bills on the table just as she was ready to get up only to be gripped and dragged back down. Looking harshly at the dark-skinned woman, she wanted to be out of here she didn't need these feelings not when she had Kuvira. "Really what's wrong Asami?"

"N-Nothing I just don't want to get in your way of delivering coffee to Suyin or others." With Korra leaning over as far as she could she whispered into Asami's heated ear, but not before rubbing the tip of her nose along the outer shell of her ear. "Well I could deliver to **you** if you want me too?" As Korra nuzzled into her neck, Asami felt herself grow wet at the intimacy, closing her legs Korra caught her mid action as she took the tip of her finger rubbing on the inner of her thigh.

"W-What about you staying on with us at Future Industries?" With Korra finally reaching her area she slid a finger along Asami's slit, wiggling forward for more tension she was held in place by Korra's other arm before speaking into the presidents ear heavy with lust. Asami eyes lidded themselves until the completely closed enjoying the feeling. "I said a week, why is it you Omegas never listen?"

"W-What..."

"W-What the fuck are you doing!" Just then like fire Asami missed the warmth of Korra's hand as Kuvira voice invaded her mind and ears. Just then Korra slowly pulled apart smiling at Kuvira. "Nice to see you too take a seat and join the party," commented a sly Korra. Just then Kuvira rushed over to Korra just before anything could get physical Asami stepped in between them. "Kuvira what are you doing she's in a wheelchair. Besides what are you even doing here?"

"Don't worry about what I'm doing here question is why are you here with this bitch! More importantly why was her hand up your skirt! You're my fucking girlfriend!" The strong grip from Kuvira's hand clamped on to Asami's wrist as it hurt, just then a slash of water hit Kuvira making her fall back letting go of Asami in the process of her fall. "Wow seems like someone wanted you to cool down." With Korra smiling Asami had to bite back laughter, at the sight, as Kuvira shook off the remaining water she got up before pointing at the Korra. "It's over for you that shop!"

"Bring it on I've got more water for you too," teased the Waterbender. Twisting back and walking out Asami looked between the two before she ran after Kuvira not before looking one last time at Korra. _"Sorry..."_ Nodding her head she watched as Asami ran after the troubled company worker, before getting back to her food.

Kuvira...Kurvira wait...I said wait!" With the ex-soldier turning around she was sharp with her anger as Asami stood back not sure of the next move. "What was so hard about you swearing your loyalty to me!" Asami wanted to resist the urge to roll her eyes countless times she was suckered into Kuvira's speech about loyalty. Asami knew it worked in her meetings when it came to her team, but she was not one of Kuvira's subordinates; as well there was the glaring fact that she just tried to hit this wasn't about Korra, she knew that the Water Tribe woman was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to the mountain of problems Kuvira and her shared.

"I could say the same for you." With her inching up she pointed an accusing finger at the company owner before exploding. "Don't you turn this around on me don't Asami ok...don't!"

"Then what then huh! What do you expect me to do wait on you hand and foot while you have a life! I want to get married Kuvira to my fucking girlfriend! How is any of this fair! You get to come home to love everyday and what do I get nothing!" With Asami raising her hands in surrender, she couldn't take it anymore the thought of her being around Kuvira and her actions were way beyond her expectations. "You know what for forget it!" Walking away she decided to lose contact with the situation.

The next day was hustle and bustle as phones rung and workers placed themselves everywhere within the office. As Asami prepped up her speech, she hadn't thought about the drama within the last few days between Korra, Kuvira, and herself. With Kuvira taking the past two days off, Asami realized that she didn't care she had work to do, and with the biggest charity ball coming this weekend it was her last chance at revenge. Although there was Korra and she wasn't due into the office until next week, the thought of Korra finding out struck a nerve, triggering guilt. Asami's thoughts to revenge wavered seeing as she knew this would be much easier if Korra wasn't so attractive.

"Wow your hard at work aren't you, and you haven't even touched your lunch." With Asami not bothering to look up she continued to type, she knew that Suyin was here to gloat at her Raiko failure. However Asami retained some small victory seeing as Tonraq's daughter was in town, Raiko was a set back but as she knew Karma would always come to him. "I know you're here to gloat, but I'm not out of the fight yet I have two more cards to play."

"You know what I don't see why your doing this, if Raiko denies sending troops to the South why go against that?"

"I'm not going against it, I'm modifying the situation; I don't get you or him what's so wrong with what I'm doing? I'm helping people Suyin you think for a second some of them want to live like that, besides our job is over once they open up to our idea's. I'm not responsible for every killer out there or every bullied kid I'm an engineer."

"So your still going along with Kuvira then?"

"No I'm over that," commented Asami never looking up from her screen.

"So you two broke up?"

"W-What..." With Asami stopping her bow furrowed with confusion at the statement the only thing she could think about was how Suyin found out. _Fucking Korra!_

"Don't play stupid with me, Kuvira and you were fucking behind my son's back! You know what it wasn't until after you and I spoke after the meeting I figured it out that meeting all those looks! Do you realize what you've done!"

"Suyin I..." With tears in Asami's eyes she put her hands together in a praying matter beofre leaning her lips to the edge of her fingers all she could hope for was forgiveness. "What is wrong with you Asami wake up, Yasuko would not like the person you've became and I'm not going to watch you run your family's name into the ground. That's why I'm turning in my resignation by the end of this month. That was what I called you for yesterday." With Suyin turning on her heel she walked to the elevator, Asami couldn't help, but let her tears fall. This was a big loss to Future Industries Suyin was a product as a person that no one could replace and although in these past years they haven't seen eye to eye still she was apart of her past. "Suyin..." With Asami getting up she cut in front of the older woman, almost on her knees. "Suyin please I'm sorry I wanted Kuvira to tell him, but I couldn't it's..."

"It's sad you know that? You have everything a girl could want money looks influence and yet you think so little of yourself! I'm not mad at the affair anyone could see that Kuvira was into women more, but of all people it had to be you! You were the last one I would expect this out of!" Suyin's comment hit like a brick as she side stepped the Future Industries owner sinking to her knees Asami was truly alone.

* * *

 _ **AN: Wow juicy stuff.**_


	4. The Train That Goes Far Far Away Part 2

_**AN: Thanks everyone...Well to the guest reviewer it's alright if you're not feeling the Omegaverse, but for this sole reason I tell others to read my other works. First off Korra was going to have a little Korra in the first place, still thanks for reviewing. Also if you take a look at my other works all of them are Futanari or translated here as Omegaverse in other places such as Frozen it's called G!P. I'm just getting use to the terminology for this fandom, however I'm glad you are displeased. I know this story isn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows when it come to readers so I'll try my best.**_

 _ **Small Hint: Is it me or do you love Korra's Formal water tribe attire I mean it's so cute and comfortable season 4 and season 1 she looked fabulous. It sort of reminds me of a native American style, but like in a Southern Water Tribe way.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK wish I did life is so unfair.**_

 _ **Warning: Omegaverse Korra x Asami I'm a freak like that baby oh yeah!**_

* * *

 _ **The Train That Goes Far Far Away Part 2**_

* * *

As Asami stepped out of the limo she was greeted with flashes, from the paparazzi holding on to her main security guards arm; she was held on for dear life she sighed in annoyance as everyone settled on the train of her red dress. _Why did I even agree to wear a train? So, much for a nineteen thirties look._ The place was like any other charity rich bloated men bidded in hopes of getting the president's attention or in hopes of getting her attention. Along with all the "positive" that they did this was the chance for this was the chance for the media to eat her alive not that they ever did, but after her fallout with Suyin things were fair game. However there was an asylum within silence and one word answers to to the paparazzi finally stepping in she looked for Kuvira instantly.

Although things were rocky she still loved her and she still worried for her, she didn't want things to end. Although Kuvira had been M.I.A from work for the past week Asami was able to gain the knowledge that Kuvira had a big speech tonight for the plans her team had been working on. The event was a classy one still Asami couldn't help, but shake her head at the phony masses, no one knew like Asami did when it came to charity balls it was nothing but a battlefield for attention something Future Industries excelled at getting. Not finding Kuvira she switched her objective hoping to run into Tonraq and his daughter. After doing a month's worth in research within a week she was only able to get the daughter of councilman's age. It was a fifty-fifty win she knew by talking to Tonraq she would center right in on the Water tribe girl. Smiling cockly this was a cakewalk, seeing that Tonraq's daughter was only twenty-two it was easy to get to the source of what she liked and like most twenty-two year olds they responded to devices.

She knew with Tonraq debating to step down this would be Asami's move to step in establishing a good connection. With herself being twenty-seven it wasn't as if they were completely off age wise, but if kissing ass to the next generation achieved her goal then that's what Asami needed to do. Best of all it would be right under Raiko's fat nose that, Asami loved; and with Kuvira's project coming to life Asami seemed excited. Finally spotting Kuvira she was in a green dress her hair down along on her arm was Baatar Jr. Letting go of her security she took the a glass of champagne before downing it and placing it on the tray only to get another one. Jealousy, it was a brutal mistress and it hit her like thorns making it seem twice as painful along with the thought plus the visual aid of the married couple. _That should be me on Kuvira's arm...look get it together I can do this...now let's go show Kuvira just how much we've missed her._ Holding up her head she criss-crossed her legs as she oozed sex as she trailed over to the happy couples direction. Kuvira looked stunning as she commanded the room with one glance, her strength and actions were enough to make her forget Suyin's resignation completely. _Kuvira really is the future of this company._

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Asami commented cutting into the conversation. With everyone gathering their attention to her they smiled from ear to ear as they spotted her in all of her glory. With Kuvira giving an earnest smile before seeing Kuvira's reaction to her glance she was overshadowed Baatar's body as he stepped over first with Kuvira following shortly. Asami inwardly cringed as Kuvira's husband took his hand in hers. "Ms. Sato, it's an honor to see you once again, my wife can't stop talking about you. As well as it's a shocking seeing as Kuvira told me you normally don't attend these events." Completely ignoring his observation Asami couldn't help but sneak a glance at how stunning Kuvira was it instantly reminded why she fell for her. It sparked an excitement within her lace panties rushing her thought process she turned to the bumbling idiot as she re-focused her attention. "Uhh...yes I can't stop talking about your wife either, she is an excellent closer a great asset to Future Industries."

"I'm glad to hear it you know...after the war when she came back she was so lost, until Future Industries and you picked her up from the ashes for that I am grateful. That's why I'm so shocked at what you've done for her and for us." Furrowing her eyebrows she was lost at what the man was talking about, then again she let it go at Kuvira's smile forgetting that Baatar was truly an idiot. Dismissing the comment as a praise for Kuvira and her boss/subordinate relationship she looked over to the woman of her dreams. Just in time like always the Earth Empire woman cut in, causing Baatar to brake Asami's and his hand contact letting her hand down Asami opened up from her tense coil. "Now dear don't bombard her, I'm sorry for my husband Ms. Sato he can be...complicated, but he means well." With him wrapping his arm around her waist Asami fought the nerve to contain her left eye from twitching at the married couples contact. "You married this complicated guy am I right Ms. Sato," teased Baatar before laughing.

 _"But I fucked this woman behind your complicated back."_

"Huh..." Sipping a bit from her glass, she pursed her lips setting a lady-like hand on her lips as if to signal that the strength of the drink was too much before speaking. "Hphm...excuse me the champagne got the best of me for a bit, what I said was yes you are a very lucky man to have Kuvira however complicated you may be. Please enjoy the rest of your night you two," lied Asami. Side-stepping the couple the Fire Nation woman walked along the side of the party seeing an open area she followed where couples entered and exited. Entering she discovered the patio/smoking area sighing she cursed her misfortune as she gave up smoking years ago, but lucky for her the patio was empty well...almost empty. Within the white Christmas-like lightning she spotted a tall brown-skinned man in Formal Southern Water Tribe clothing with him looking down he talked to a similar dressed figure who looked to be sitting down who reminded her of someone. _No is that...who I think it is...no it can't be Korra, this is a party what would she be doing here of all places selling coffee!_ Walking closer she narrowed her eyes and until she came within earshot and visual proximity before speaking in volumes of shock.

"Korra..."

"Asami..."

With Tonraq stopping his rant, Korra turned Asami looked to the woman she was stunning and she looked so much more comfortable then how she felt. She was wearing a long dark blue and white dress it was split at the sides with brown boots although she wore long sleeves covering her strong arms she still could see the slightest hint from the fashionable cuts made within the sleeve to show her strong shoulders. To complete the look she wore a pendant with the same coloring stating her position within the Southern Water Tribe. Her hair was pinned up into a bun making Asami lick her lips at the sight of her ears how she wanted every bit of the coffee barista that included her fingers into her wet opening. Although she had been working to rid herself of Korra's touch ever since the restaurant the feeling of the encounter never evanesced. She was torn between Kuvira and Korra and in many ways they were alike and although Kuvira had her ways she simply couldn't waste two years with her for something that was unknown. Stress it was a hard struggle to overcome and it made it no better when Suyin dropped the bomb with her news tonight Asami could really use somebody. Sure there were other means to curb her isolation the Future Industries president knew that she could only go so far into drinking herself to sleep she needed a release.

"Korra, you know this woman?" With Tonraq crossing his arms Asami finally got a glimpse of how strong the Southern Water Tribe Chief was as he towered over her Asami bit her lip finally feeling the weight of all of the crap that she had done. It was no surprise that the Northern and Southern Water tribe chiefs were brothers and although Kuvira dealt with the fallout of the Northern Water Tribe it was hard to say if Unalaq hated her too. _He doesn't return my phone calls so I'm sure he hates me._ The taller man stepped over to the Future Industries President she noticed that he was within her space. Gulping she knew she was in for it seeing as she couldn't beat his inquisitive eye or the bulge in his muscles as they involuntarily flenched. _At least I know where Korra gets her workout routines from._

"So this is the destroyer of nations, she smells of oil and gas," Tonraq solemnly spoke. With Korra wheeling her way to her father's side she glared."Dad don't call her that and she smells and looks...great," commented Korra looking directly looking at her. Candid with her actions Asami looked down she blushed before peering up to Korra's childlike eyes the Water Tribe woman's pair of blue's were soothing to her self-consciousness rant from Tonraq's earlier analysis. "Y-You look great yourself Korra."

"What business do you have with my daughter?" With Asami stumbling for the first time she didn't know what to say, signaling that all her years in debate and speech classes were a waste.

"Dad...don't..." With him looking back to Korra he was stern as he continued his rant of the Future Industries head being within his presence. "No Korra... I'll ask you again Ms. Sato really what is that you are doing here?"

"N-Nothing I'm just getting fresh air, I-I know your daughter from..." With Asami looking over at Korra she looked as if she were telling her not to tell the truth about how they met. Collaborating with the minimum of information and the few chance encounters that they have both seen each other she found her story."I met your daughter when she had that meeting with Raiko a few weeks back right Korra?"

"Y-Yeah we met within the hallway, that day when I wasn't feeling well and I had to cancel on Raiko remember daddy," pleaded Korra. Asami knew the daddy routine, using it on her father when she was younger as she watched as Tonraq relax his shoulders giving way to Asami's now rested thoughts. "I really didn't know who she was to be honest and that day I was feeling sick myself she really helped me out right Asami?" Nodding her head she felt like she didn't need to say more seeing as Korra had everything covered.

"I see..."

"Dad, can I talk to Asami for a minute, please?"

"Fine, you got ten minutes Korra I want to listen to what Ms. Sato's of her idiot employees is going to announce. But, I'll tell you this all I know is this Ms. Sato whatever you're announcing leave that Southern Water Tribe out of it is that clear."

"C-Crystal sir..."

"Ten minutes Korra..." Threat in hand the big polar bear dog of a man exited, stumbling to the side Asami uncharacteristically plopped down onto the stone seating along the wall. Slightly shaking she held up her glass of champagne as the liquid shook within it as she tried to drink, mid action Korra placed a gentle hand on hers instantly stopping the fear. Korra looked on at Asami dejected at the sudden turn of events; Asami couldn't feel anymore stupider under her nose this whole time the key to everything her revenge and the sapphic tendencies. Now she really wondered what the woman thought of her wanting to bang her head on something Asami was enraged at her apathetic knowledge of people. _I should feel like shit seeing as I didn't even bother to ask anything about who Korra_ _ **actually**_ _was._

"I'm sorry about all of this Asami, and I'm sorry about myhe can be overprotective sometimes."

"You think wow...that was...intense..."

"Hehehe yeah your right ever since the accident he's been out of it so the intensity levels are high. I guess I should have told him you were helping me out huh? Thanks...for covering for me back there." Korra's hand settled on Asami's lap she watched in a daze as Korra's strong thumb rubbed light circles on the top of her hand. "No problem, as for your dad well maybe a positive note on the fridge would help next time. Besides he's just being a father it's what they do best, as well as with my track record with women and business he should think of me as toxic. I'm sure he's heard some things especially now since Suyin is resigning." smiled Asami wearly.

"W-Wait what..."

"Trust me I'm just adjusting to it, but yeah she's resigning I don't blame her for catching up to what the rest of the world see's me as.

"And what's that…"

"She thinks I'm becoming this monster that and she found out that I was screwing with Kuvira, I don't blame her really, but she was the last link to the what my father and mother built."

"You can get her back you just need to adjust you have the power to change things we all do."

"You're right, I'll just call her up tomorrow and hope for the best. Speaking of change how is it you're here in the same room with Kuvira without the two of you killing each other?"

"Yeah about her I've been hiding out over here, but I'm here for that the charity really is about. Still I took into fact that if she spotted me and my dad got a hold of her all hell would break loose. That and I would have to air bend her ass into the next mountain range." With Asami laughing she always loved Korra's jokes, it was the perfect solution to a situation. Nevertheless amongst the joy the two shared, guilt plagued her as her emotions came to a grinding yet painful halt. Examining the facts Korra was the Tonraq's daughter and the only child it was hard to believe her whole plot for revenge rested on this woman. Along with the creeping attraction she faced whenever she looked at Korra things were getting way too out of hand. "You know I missed you since the restaurant, I started to pick up the phone and call you, but there was nothing I could say," suggested Korra. Batting her eyes in amazement, she wanted to know more about why the call didn't happen. "Why didn't you call I mean even if there was nothing to talk about I would've loved to hear a hello."

"Would you believe me if I told you I was scared?"

"Scared of what?" With Korra leaning in much like the restaurant Asami leaned in as well focused on Korra's gaze she never wanted to be out of the Water Tribe woman's sight at least not in this moment not when they were so close. "Scared of what you could do to me." Just like magic Asami dived in first pressing her lips lightly to Korra's, Asami had no idea what to do, as Korra pressed her lips against her kiss. _What do I do now I kissed her I want her all over me but I don't know anything about Wheelchair love making 101, that sounds hot maybe I should make a book about it. Focus Asami focus!_ Pulling back Asami bit her lip blushing and giving a sideways glance at the Water Tribe representative.

"Well now's as good of time than any," commented Korra to herself more than Asami.

"F-For what..."

"Look I really like you and I think we should be together!" With Korra flinching away at Asami's shock she looked away as if she were a normal teenage girl, forgetting that Korra was in her twenties this was a nice pace. Never before had she felt in her youth by being with someone, even Kuvira couldn't give her that, but right before her Korra was giving her that. _Maybe Korra is the pace I need, maybe it's time to stop feeling sorry for myself. Who am I kidding when she finds out what I'm really up to she just going to leave me like everyone one else...like mom._

"Korra...I..."

"Time's up..."

"Dad it wasn't ten minutes yet!"

"I don't care besides Kuvira's already in the middle of her speech; the sooner she can finish it the sooner we can get away from here and away from these Viper-Bats." With that Tonraq pushed Korra outside to the main hall slouching her shoulders she leaned back against the wall not caring if anyone saw it as unladylike; all this stress was not taking a liking to. At the thought Korra and her situation her body could've sworn her back was hurting. _Normally she talks so much crap about Kuvira and me and she always has something wise to say, but this time she looked actually nervous...it was kind of cute. I like her alot, but her father hates me and I hate myself so that's two against one on that situation and why did I kiss her and why did she kiss me back? But, then there is Kuvira and my feelings with that I can't keep this up forever._ Deciding to face the music she already heard the loud claps and cheers as she heard Kuvira on stage.

With Asami walking outside she could tell that Kuvira was within her speech loving the fact that she looked strong and poised when she spoke; Asami couldn't help by be drawn in as she tuned in closely. "This is why with a heavy heart she will be missed and with my new takeover of Future Industries, we will push it into the future thank you Ms. Sato." _What... Did I just hear right? Did she say take over!_ With the spotlight coming over her everyone turned her way to clap however the President of Future Industries didn't seem to register. Tuning out everything Asami watched as Kuvira stepped off stage with everyone gathered to her like moths to a flame as she shook hands; before leaving Baatar with her admirers. Asami watched like a hawk as the Earth Empire woman gave one glance to Asami in a means to have her follow with the both of them retreating to the garden that she was in minutes ago. Her heart pounded as she rushed to follow not caring if she pushed or shoved. _No...No this can't be happening father...mother…this has to be a mistake right?_

Just then she arrived at the garden patio only for the entrance to be blocked by two suits, looking at Kuvira's back she could tell she was smoking . As Asami looked at the two grunt security guards, she needed answers and now. "Let me through…" With them not moving she looked seeing that there was going to be a problem wanting to call her security she noticed that they were no longer around do to her need to talk to Korra. "It's alright let her through." With a wave of her cigarette filled hand they finally let the engineer through she looked to as Kuvira as she flicked the butt of her unfinished tobacco somewhere yonder. Turning around to face her she took the same militant stance that she would do when facing a challenge."K-Kuvira what was that back there?"

"If you would have paid attention instead of playing with your new girlfriend I stepped up for a promotion, you have been outsourced my dear." Bubbling tears reach Asami's eyes as her love seemed to slip far away with each sentence Kuvira spoke, the worthless feeling she felt doubled in weight."What do you mean o-outsourced?"

"She means you're fired."With her smiling she watched as Baatar, came in right on time as she slipped into his half embrace. "W-What...you can't fire me!"

"Actually we can you see the board of trustees have grown sick of your antics, due to your personal lifestyle and poor business moves we have missed out on big trades. As well as with Suyin already giving you her resignation The Board of Trustees saw that as the last straw; so they pulled their emergency powers and decided to take Kuvira as head of Future Industries. It's in the fine print if you need to read it." With Baatar throwing contract at her feet she slowly learned to pick it up, her hands shaking from the tears everything within a week crashed within an instant not even fragments remained.

"So it was all a lie, you...l-loving me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, it was an opportunity and a great one at that and like I've told you before anyone that doesn't pledge their loyalty to me will be crushed." Finding what little fire she had she spoke seeing as she wasn't going to let Kuvira take the last of what she had."T-Then I'll sue."

"I knew you would say that, you see Asami there is a little thing called sexual harassment looming over your head. I don't think you want to tangle with that now do you? Guards please escort Ms. Sato to the nearest bus stop."

"W-What…"With Asami crashing to the ground the guards pulled her up to her feet as she struggled within her grip as she looked to Baatar, he smiled before adding a word in. "Oh one more thing Ms. Sato until Kuvira's presidency is solidified your assets and payments will be frozen." As the grunts held her to her feet she she sunk deeper into depression as she wanted to fade into her own prison of darkness. Not even feeling the pain within her shins as she was dropped, she watched mutely as the two guards patted their ties down and the smell of smoke light burning came to her nose. _Did I just see a fire out of nowhere?_

"I think it's time to put some balance within this conversation." Just then Korra and Tonraq showed trying to see past her tears it was hard as they kept falling. Kuvira's cockiness was enough to level a skyscraper as she smiled snidely at Korra."Well if it isn't the crippled Avatar and her put upon dad."

 _Avatar...wait what…_

With Tonraq taking Asami and placing her within Korra's lap she didn't dare to glance up the shame of Korra being right was written all over her face for a lifetime. Despite her situation Korra cupped her face causing Asami too look up she felt reassured at Korra's confidence it was amazing how she seemed so secure even within her darkest moment. Blue-eyes glanced down as she placed a kiss on top of Asami's temple. "It's going to be alright I'm going to handle this...just trust me." With Korra looking straight ahead to Kuvira she glared at her target "Now that the reunion has taken place I now I can crush you and your Omega." Worried eyes settled on Kuvira as she took off her heels it was as if she were ready for something in an instant the ground sprung to life heading for Korra and her. "Hang on to me." With Asami hanging on to Korra's neck she held her hands out holding the wave of a earth and rock with the wheelchair pushing back slightly. Asami watched as Korra redirected the bolder to the next wall to the left of them. "Jinora, Ikki, Meelo now!" Just then in a gust of wind hit the the new company owner before she could use anymore of her power. _Thier flying how's that possible?_ Looking up Asami saw the three kids from the coffee shop. "Korra we'll distract them you and Tonraq get out of here." While Kuvira shielded herself from the debris Tonraq yanked the two."Come on you two." As if they both were a sack of potatoes Tonraq lifted the two and pulled them over his shoulder heading for the exit.

"Wah…" Sweat emerged from her brow as Asami woke up, the sheets felt like hot dead prisons pulling her down with the chains of her mistakes. Asami's blurred vision came to reality looking around she wasn't in her room she was somewhere else the rocking sensation filled her gut as sand and salt made it way to her mouth. Seeing as glass of water she took a long drink gulping the contents, looking around the cabin it was quite a shelf full of books were in the far left corner as well as a desk. _I have to see if this is real...I have to know!_ With a flat screen hanging she grabbed the remote to turn it on, but nothing happened.

"I took the batteries out in case you're wondering." Just then Korra wheeled her way in with tray in hand. "How long have I been out?" Setting the try on the nightstand she placed her hand on Asami's before she flinched away waiting for her answer from the Water Tribe Woman."You've been out long enough for us to put you on a boat and take you to the Southern Water Tribe." With Asami furious she threw the glass of water at the wall Korra didn't even so much as flinch at the action. "I want to go back!"

"I can't do you're not ready to go back, too much is going on back in Republic city."

"What do you mean you can't let me go back? I want to go back now!" Korra gripped the arms of her chair before glancing firmly at the ex-president. "I said you're not damn it! I don't think you can handle it!"

"You don't think I can't handle it what do you know about me Korra! Hmmm...you don't know shit about me I lost everything in one night! This is my family my legacy and your not going to tell me to run away!" With Korra sagging her shoulders she looked up before speaking. "I guess you give me no choice." Asami jumped back as Korra's eyes glowed as her legs stepped out of wheelchair she walked over with ease to Asami, kissing her feverishly. Suddenly Asami's body felt hot at the contact as Korra slid her tongue in Asami's mouth the former president wondered what it would be like if Korra slid her tongue lower. _What's wrong with me i-it's like I'm submitting to her as if I was meant to._

Just as they broke apart to breathe the glow faded from Korra's eyes as she rolled from Asami holding her head in pain. Out of her daze Asami turned to Korra's side just as she was about to set a steady hand on the Water Tribe Woman another voice came to her ears. "Leave her she still isn't ready to enter the Avatar state, she usually passes out from the pain of it." Looking at Tonraq his arms were crossed, as he was dressed in warmer Southern Water Tribe gear. Before she could speak back the action of him throwing something her way startled her, it was a small bag opening it there was a familiar jacket that she had came to know. _So you've made your way back to me._ With it being passed down from each Sato female to the next it came all the way to her as she hugged it as if it were a long lost friend as she sobbed silently within the material. "I'll leave you to get dressed you and I have a lot to discuss and then some meet me outside on the dock."

Taking only five minutes she looked back to Korra as her back and body moved up and down evenly just like the sea. Grabbing a blanket she placed it over the woman as she snuggled closer, taking the Water Tribe Woman's chair she pushed it to the side of the bed before heading out. With Tonraq outside of her door she observed further she was definitely on a ship. "Follow me…" The silence was deafening as the sounds of the ocean could only be heard with Asami walking by Tonraq's side she looked up at the tall man. He was generously handsome, and it was an honest trait that Korra took her handsome good looks from her father. As he looked down at her observing eyes she shot her visual aids down to the floor. As they made their way onto the dock the cold air hit almost knocking her to her feet if Tonraq wasn't so quick to catch her she would've fell back at the force of it.

"T-Thanks…" As the made it to the railing Asami hugged her jacket closer to her as she set her hair into a low nape ponytail, just then tears flowed even a simple action such as tying her hair wasn't the same. "Stop crying, your acting as if this was the worst day of your life." With Asami wiping her tears she smiled bitterly she used sarcasm seeing as she couldn't take anymore she was frustrated with it all. "Now what gave you the idea that these tears came from the worst day of my life," she retorted.

"Don't get cute with me city girl, now the only reason why your here is because my daughter insisted that you were her mate." The news almost knocked her off balance, shaking her head she tilted her head slightly so her ear was open for listening to Tonraq's news. "W-What…"

"Trust me I've asked myself "what" over a million times now, how my only daughter would love a tyrant like you." Crossing her arms, she was sick of the fact that she was still being called a monster, in one night her heart was ripped out and her company stolen from her and she still was the villain. "I'm not a tyrant, the woman that took my company is a tyrant."

"Look I don't give a damn who you want to blame, fact is that I don't trust you and as much as I want to leave you in your own pile of crap Korra begged me to take you along with us. So that leaves me to explain since Korra is out; you what you saw that night and what you just saw right now is something Republic City hasn't seen in over thousands of years. What you saw right now is the Avatar and what you experienced back at that party was bending." Wanting to step back Asami stuck in place she was hoping that what she heard was a colorful mistake and what she saw that night was a magic trick. "Y-You're joking right I'm sure everything was a dream."

"What more proof do you need? You have two eyes and you saw what we did that night you and you still don't believe?" Asami thought about Tonraq's statement seeing as it was accurate, it was in front of her face and identities were starting to reveal itself. "Ok so if I believe it's real how is that possible the Avatar hasn't been around for over three-thousand years well not a real Avatar away. As well as if what you call what I saw is bending wouldn't Kuvira and Korra both have to be alpha's?"

"You're not as ignorant as you look city girl." Taken back at the sudden change in mood Asami, smiled at the jab taking whatever she could to get her out of crappy emotional state. "Wow is that a complement."

"Don't get cheeky, the point is Korra needs you more than ever; she told me about you using your engineering to help people. Is that what you do or are you like that Kuvira woman let me know right now so I can toss you overboard to the squid sharks." Straightening her back at the statement she needed to make herself clear, she may have been a tyrant to Tonraq's eyes but she was no liar when it came to her promises.

"No I'm not like that sir and I know I lost everything, but your daughter she's saving me from a lot right now and...I need to properly thank you and her as well. So thank you Tonraq for everything." For the first time Asami looked as general interest showed in the father's eyes." Smiling it seemed as if she gained a small victory for the day as she leaned over the railing taking in the sea in silence.

"So if you don't mind me asking what happened to Korra?"

"She was on her way to settle the dispute and rioting that your company's product caused in the North after doing what she could she seeked a train going to Republic City to seek help from Raiko. That day her train was bombed since then she hasn't been able to walk since," spoke Tonraq solemnly. Feeling confused she spotted nothing on the news from the incident guilt and anger rushed up bringing its revelation of everything. "Wait... how come the news didn't say anything about this, if I had of known I would of helped!"

"You never heard what happened, because the media in your little private bubble of Republic City dismissed it only showing sells of your stupid phone. Even if the news announced Korra as the Avatar no one would believe it and she would be met with prejudice from all sides, your company and your influence saw to the death of tradition." With that Asami's heart stopped as he walked off leaning on the railing she rocked back and forth on the edge of her mind debating on jumping. _What have I done...mom where are you?_

* * *

 _ **AN: Juicy stuff now you know how Korra got injured there's more to come. it's one in the morning here and I just got off of a twelve hour shift and i'm sleepy I'm going to post but if i see any corrections I'll do it ASAP when i wake up.**_


	5. What's Next Part 1

_**AN: Wow almost thirty reviews I've never gotten that on a Korrasami fanfic, thank you congratulations are in order. Thank you so much and I hope to make my mark in the Korrasami world. Now on to exciting news, if you are a mega fan of Korrasami like me well look no further, word just released that an artist for the Dark Horse Comics had been found. I knew this was going to happen seeing as just a month ago for Korrasami week, Janet and Bryan and Mike showed up at the Barnes and Noble signing. I knew they had something up their sleeves and this was it, so far I know the artist name is Brittany Williams she has worked on DC Comics in the past. I saw a quick sketch as well of some of her work she's decent however I will let you fair minded people be the judge about that all we need is a script and the rest of the team.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK wish I did life is so unfair.**_

 _ **Warning: Omegaverse Korra x Asami I'm a freak like that baby oh yeah!**_

* * *

 _ **What's Next Part 1**_

* * *

The next day Korra was at her door, feeling like she could stomach some soup she skipped dinner after she found out about Korra's past. Everyone knew the Avatar was a beacon of humanity, throughout history the Avatar was seen as a humanitarian at the highest level. To run into the real Avatar in this day in age signaled something within her and it was hope inspiration; she still was alive and she still needed to fight. Although her lips tingled with the excitement of the kiss Korra and she shared she figured to leave sleeping dogs where they lay seeing as she didn't amount to the joys that the Avatar brought to many.

It really began to make her wonder about the choices of society and the choices within herself. _If I had of known if I had of paid attention if I had of...cared. She would be her normal self Raava what would my mother do? So, now_ _what's...next._

"H-Hey I brought you some tea." Just in time she looked to Korra not before looking down at her bag biting her lip she couldn't bare to face the fact that her inventions her greed caused this. "You can set it down over there." With Korra hopping out of her chair Asami couldn't help but marvel at the Water tribe woman's arm strength, as she laid on her back she knitted her hands behind her head. Captain says we should be home in about five hours. "You mean your home not mine." With Korra sitting up concerned Asami wanted to slap herself at the way her comment sounded. "I'm sorry that came out wrong really I should be thanking you for everything and what you've done and as soon as hit land you won't be seeing me again."

"Like hell I will you promised to help me walk as well as you're my Omega."

"W-What..."

"You heard me you my Omega or better yet my mate." With Korra returning a sexy cocky smirk, to Asami's anger she wanted to throw her bag at the jerk of a woman. _She has no right to come in here looking sexy and offering me tea! No right..._ Gathering her pride or what was left of it she glared at the self imposed Avatar before speaking. "Look I promise to help you Korra, but I am not your mate or Omega."

"Yes you are..."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are now be a good Omega and drink your tea it's got a lot of supplements in it stuff you could use."

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you're over worked, and if it were up to me I you would've been pregnant by now with our kids." Narrowing her eyes, she didn't know who or what Korra thought she was, but she was a woman and she had rights, not that Korra was any less of a woman. However she wasn't a piece of property to order around. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Your Alpha..." Taken back by the bold answer Asami shook her head refocusing her anger at the woman before her. "No your not besides isn't there like some sort of ritual, and by the way if I'm your Omega I'm supposed to call out to you and I'm not." As Korra opened her mouth to say something with Asami smirking the Water Tribe woman closed it turning on her side facing away from Asami. "Don't think you've won, you're going to carry my mark."

"Why is that..." With Korra turning around and sitting up she clearly stared at Asami there was no guilt when it came to her words."Because you need to start treating yourself like you matter." With that comment Korra went back to her original position on her back, although it was dangerous she couldn't help, the urge to crawl into Korra's arms and cry. _As if I really mattered in the first place._ "I know we are in the middle of this...thing but would...I mean if you don't mind..."With Korra sliding over Asami smiled seeing as she didn't get a smart remark from the wheelchair bound woman. Setting her bag down on the floor she crawled into bed with the Water Tribe Woman, wrapping her arm around her waist Asami could feel the tight muscles she desperately wanted to touch as they listened to the quite rocking of the ship. "Asami..."

"Hmmm..."

"I want to apologize for moments ago, about the Alpha thing it's just that I wanted to be cool in front of you. I mean I can't help but feel this way when I see you I like your smell and your smell it gets me excited so then I start acting tough, but I know that's a lie seeing as I can't even walk."

"You will walk again I promise you that Korra, I'm not going to leave until you walk again Korra."

"Asami...T-Thank you..."

"Hehe no problem all in a day's work, by the way is it glaringly obvious that your father hates me?"

"Yeah he'll get over it, right now he's just brooding besides it's an Alpha thing between him and me. We have too many ways alike and it clashes sometime, reminds of this time I had to settle a dispute with this Sand-bender tribe. It turns out the two brothers were so alike that what they fought over was the same thing they wanted for their people in the first that's the first time I've ever told that to anyone since well...my accident I guess that's one of the many reasons why I can fall in love with you." Feeling the tempo of light breathing Korra stopped before lifting up slightly to look down; smiling she noticed the engineers resting face kissing the crown of the raven-haired woman she laid back awoke as she was carried bridal style with the smell of Korra close by it was enough to soothe her as she felt warm drifting back to sleep.

Waking up slightly the room was small but large enough for several filled bookshelves looking on the ground she noticed a pair of weights shaking her head it seemed typical of Korra's room. Noticing that she was in a different jacket it was Korra's hoodie, snuggling into the fur she retained more of the Water Tribe smell. Hearing large steps the door opened to see a smaller elderly woman along with a very large polar bear dog. Backing up she heard of wild polar bear dogs killing many humans along the North and South Water Tribes, although her fear was prejudice it was for the right reason seeing as she didn't want her head to be eaten off.

"You up, Naga and I are pleased to see that."

"N-Naga..." Pointing to the Polar bear-dog she made the assumption seeing as it was a couple of feet taller than the older woman. "Yes this is Naga the princesses pet and loyal companion." _Princess...now that I think about it she is royalty in a way it's so hard to wrap my head around it._ Just in time the secondary door opened to reveal Korra. "Who are you calling a princess Katara?"

"You need to embrace your role, besides I didn't want our guest here thinking she was in the wrong place, after all that journey she made was not light one. I am Katara I am the Avatar Korra's Water-bending instructor or was seeing as she is a natural Water-bender, now I'm the Southern Water Tribe's healer. You are..."

"She's my mate...ouch"interrupted Korra."Naughty Korra, this beautiful woman here is a person not a trophy." Just then with wooden spoon in hand another older woman came she was wearing a green outfit with a red scarf around her neck, different from Katara's water tribe outfit. "I'm grandma Mako, grandmother to Korra's friend's Mako and Bolin; my grandson Mako is the standing Neurologist for Korra."

"Nice to meet you both Katara and grandma Mako, I'm Asami Sato thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"You mean my home this old bat just hangs around the walls...ouch...Mako your grandmother is at it again,"shouted Korra. The comedic banter was interrupted by Asami's laughter as they smiled with her stomach growling she noticed that she hadn't ate within in forty-eight hours. "Alright everyone out now I need to feed this woman." With everyone waving she gave a respectful bow to the existing party with Naga coming in she rested on the floor as Korra petted the large dog. With Asami bunched up to the headboard of the bed Korra noticed her discomfort. "You want to pet her?"

"I don't know are you sure she's not going to eat me?"

"I'm still here aren't I?" _Might as well take a shot at it, who knows I might get lucky and she'll eat me._ Cautiously Asami got out of bed inching her arm over, with Naga getting up from her resting position she lowered her head, for Asami's hand. Shaky hands stroked the soft white fur still keeping her body a distance away, Asami felt like if she was going to lose anything at least it would be an arm hopefully the distance would make sure to that. Looking away for a slight second Asami watched as Korra rolled over to closet she opening the finely carved wood. Taking out two cans and tossing her one she noticed it was cold reading the label she gave a skeptical eyebrow lift towards Korra, who opened up the can.

"Instant soup…"

"Don't look so surprised Ms.-Tinkers-A-Lot, it's instant soup."

"The can is cold, how could this be instant?"

"Open it and find out, besides it's apart of my secret stash and that's my favorite one kale wrap." With Asami sitting down she gave one last Skeptical before opening the can. Instantly it warmed up as steam came from the opening of the can, and the smell of kale and the seafood came to her nose. Drinking instantly she struggled as the heat burned her mouth slightly, before it was cool enough for her swallow. Covering her mouth at her clumsiness her eyes widened as she was shocked at the authenticity of the flavor, with Korra laughing she couldn't help but smile.

"Haha...you like it?"

"It's great, this is amazing how are you able to make this instantly hot?"

"I don't know beats me, it just puts protein in me so I can lift more." Looking over to the dumbbells, Asami licked her lips at the thought of Korra pumping up and down, if only she could do that to her. However she was craving Korra being in and out of her opening; never being formally penetrated by Kuvira it was safe to say from Asami's calculations that she was very much a virgin. The struggle of Asami's affections didn't help her judgement within the matter of Korra and her. Seeing while Kuvira and she were in a relationship Kuvira was the selfish lover of the two when it came to bedroom affairs, how she could be so blinded annoyed her more than anything. With Korra looking down at her can she blushed making Asami think to their shared heated kiss. "A-Asami back on the boat I'm sorry for that kiss I mean when I go into the Avatar State things happen and possibilities open up and I thought what you felt in that moment was a possibility. I realized that i shouldn't treat you as a situation because i have feelings for you I'm sorry."

"It's fine I mean it happens right, besides I want to know more about this Avatar state." With Korra taking her thumb and pointing back she smiled earnestly. "Do you want to go outside?"

"Sure but what time is it?"

"One in the afternoon, come on it will be fun besides it gives me a chance to ditch a meeting my father set well as I'm sure you have a lot of questions for the stuff you saw." Smiling at her deal Asami got up with a prep in her step before speaking. "You have no idea…"

After looking at the ice palace it was hard for Asami to keep up seeing as the estate was twice as large as her house back at Republic City. Amazed at the architecture, the walls looked as if they were carved from pure dark blue ice it was hard to tell what kind of material the place was made from. Entertaining the thought that if the South were to ever experience a heat wave the ice estate would shrink in a matter of hours as she laughed to herself.

Now they were within the walls of the White Lotus, hearing that they were a organization that worked to help the Avatar, Asami stared in amazement as she walked around the training grounds as many members trained. Finally breaking silence she wanted to know seeing as their whole joinery was met with silence and Korra's tour guide references."So what's this Avatar thing, I mean back there on the ship I have never seen something like that happen."

"That's because all of the past Avatars over the span of two hundred years were fakes. The past Avatar and I mean the REAL Avatar and the White Lotus made an agreement that low profiles suit a better interest for the people." With Asami scrunching her face, she couldn't even begin to wonder why Korra would want a low profile she was the Avatar the beacon of humanity. Even now Asami felt a small rash forming at the factor that no lights or camera were on her. "That seems like a waste of time, you're the Avatar why wouldn't you want people to know who you are?" With Asami looking down to the rolling Korra she expected the dark-skinned woman to be angry, she knew whenever Kuvira and her got into politics things were always heated. She hated arguing about it so much that she simply kept her opinions to herself not daring to speak a word. _Nice one now she thinks you're a snob. A irrelevant, broke, jobless, snob I'm starting to rethink that Tonraq feeding me to a squid shark idea._

"I-I'm sorry that came out wrong."

"No it's fine, a lot of the reason why didn't come out publicly was I wanted something more grassroots I wanted to work hand and hand with the people. If I had of went to Republic City and introduced myself I'm sure the media would put me under their thumb as well as high society. Being an Avatar is about compassion traveling and seeing things, I needed to see what true calls for help were and I can't do that sitting behind a camera. So I honor the past Avatar and the White Lotus choice in the matter." Fighting back an emotion she remembered her mother carrying the same conversation with her father, back when Asami had so much hope.

"I'm sorry I know your not use to this philosophy and this is new to you."

"N-No don't be sorry this is the person you are, actually it was inspiring I mean I've never thought of it from that angle before. So tell me about the White Lotus, I mean I thought a lot of what was told to everyone's was a myth as well as bending." With Korra smiling cockily Asami smirked back as her damp mood turned playful. "Seems like you got your proof thanks to these guns." As Korra flexed her muscles Asami gulped at the sight before speaking. "Well can you blame me for wanting proof? Until forty-eight hours ago I thought that bending, White Lotus,Avatar,Alphas and Omegas didn't exist I thought we as humans had evolved from bending elements."

The ex-president of Future Industries was curious to know, as well as she was desperate to listen to the comforting voice of Korra. Although she was younger than her there was so much wisdom that Korra had to share so many places she had seen. Asami had seen places as well but she knew the peaceful sounds of the beach were much different from the cries of the needy. "Just because society evolved doesn't mean humans do, it's like Katara said we as humans forgot who we once were, but doesn't mean potential does not exists. It's a slippery slope really we can have all the technology in the world and be just as barbaric, that's the same with bending as soon as us Alpha's got it we waged war for our potential mates. So I suppose its good that humanity forgot, however the South we haven't forgot."

"What about...K-Kuvira…"

"She's an Alpha and her husband is an Omega, maybe she doesn't recognize her power or maybe she does. All I know is her Earth-bending is top notch, I'm sure she never told anyone about her bending practicing in secret or in fear whatever it is she had a goal."

"What about the government do they know that people are bending like this?"

"No and even if they did I'm sure a they would have a manhunt for me in order to solve the conflict; not that I would be much help. More likely this would be an inner issue between Alpha benders, the White Lotus and Tenzin take care of situations like that. That was why the White Lotus was created it was to settle whatever minor details us Alpha's had with each other the Avatar was created to prevent bigger issues."

"Did you know Kuvira was an Earth-bender?"

"Yeah…"

"You didn't bother to tell me," teased Asami.

"What you wouldn't have believed me if I did tell you."

"No…so why Republic City if you didn't want to be "seen."Now Asami thought back to every person she met was it possible that they were a bender as well at the shock of it all she thought she had a good grip of what and who society was. "If you must know, I was called on political duty as the daughter of councilmen Tonraq that and my old mentor Tenzin and his kids needed help running the coffee shop."

"So that tornado like thing that knocked Kuvira back and those kids, they are the same kids from the shop?"

"Yeah Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki they are Airbenders they were a great help, I've been around them since they were born." With Korra finally getting the two of them out of the maze of hallways; Asami felt like all of her questions had been answered well...almost all of them. "Hey do you want to see that the training grounds for the White Lotus?"

"S-Sure…"

"Wow I thought this place was a myth it's...amazing!"

"All the mastery of elements I learned from here." As she watched a White Lotus member fight she noticed a guy within a white tank top as he wore kick boxing shorts his forearms and shins and feet and hands were wrapped. As he kicked a wave of fire as his opponent dodged it rolling over and casting fire from his closed fists. With him dodging out the way he boosted himself up with fire trailing behind him as he flipped closing his fist for a fire like punch, as Asami's gut churned in excitement his opponent delivered an upper-cut him sending him one the other side flat on his back. With Korra smiling Asami looked in amazement at the sparring session. _S-She was right benders really exist the legends are true...if that's the case that means Kuvira is an Earth-bender. If that's true even for a second...what if I'm a Fire-bender?_

With Asami looking at her hand she closed it before opening it instantly, to see nothing sinking her shoulders, she looked up as the defeated sparring partner jogged over to where Korra and she were stationed. "Boo Mako, really you couldn't at least some effort into it?"

"Hey I was trying, besides shouldn't you be looking over some Air Bender forms."

"Why…" As she punched the helmet off of the fire-bending man's head with a gust of wind that emanated from Korra's closed fist. "See I mastered it…" With the man named Mako, shaking his head she had to admit that he was handsome looking at him she could tell that he was an Alpha. _Well the fire-bending tells me he's an Alpha._ Observing closer he had an urban look about him telling difference he was a Republic City resident, but Asami could tell like herself she he had Fire Nation blood within him race wise. "Yeah, yeah but as Tenzin says that's Korra's air-bending style."

"Bullshit and you know it I could kick your ass anytime of the day." With Mako jumping down they play punched, however there was something that was there and Asami couldn't put her finger on it however it ate at her a bit when she saw the two. _There is no way I would be jealous of him! I mean I'm sure I could even take him in a fight and he's not even good looking! Korra would still look at me right? Wait...what am I saying? Sure Korra said I was her mate, but doesn't mean she's going to do it besides she could be lying like Kuvira._

"There she goes again...ASAMI!"

"Wait what…" With Korra smiling Mako held out his hand, as she shook it collectively remembering what she was doing she came to the conclusion that she was being introduced. "This is my friend Mako and Mako this is Asami, she's going to help me walk again." Slightly disappointed that Korra didn't introduce her as a mate, she wondered what changed within the few hours. _She was so happy to call me her mate just two freaking hours ago! Now it fucking changes since pretty boy is here!_ Taking his hand she squeezed tightly as he squeezed back applying more pressure to over-match his hold he released his hold. _How's that punk?_

"So what brings the famous Asami Sato to the South?" Crossing her arms she snuggled into her jacket she wished she was wearing Korra's hoodie that she was now so sexily sporting. However she knew that Mako had heard the news and although Asami didn't check the news or the TV she was sure the Media was all over Kuvira. With her phone off due to it being a company issues model there was no way she could contact Republic City and maybe everyone was better off without her.

"Well it's like Korra said I'm here to help her." Mako pursed his lips together in a thin line, she knew he was holding back on something and Asami knew it was something negative when it came to her audience within the Southern Water Tribe. "I see...what plan are you coming up with?"

"So far I have some ideas, but I don't know what route I'm going to go along with I was hoping that Korra's medical records with that as well as a meeting Katara with you and Katara would be nice. From that point I could go on with the blueprints."

"Fine...I will meet you at my office within an hour...Korra will show you the way." Asami wanted to wipe off invisible sweat at the situation seeing as she couldn't come up with anything. Korra smiling ear to ear that meant she didn't take Mako's actions and looks to heart, meaning that Mako did not like her.

"She'll see you there," answered Korra.

Finally after an hour Asami made her way to the Neurologist office, rubbing her tongue over her teeth in annoyance she hated the idea of seeing the Fire bender. _As much as I hate this I have to go in, if I can't see where Korra is medically I don't know what I can do to help her. Breathe Asami you may have lost your company, but you haven't lost your degree or your intelligence._ Walking in she noticed the traditional lab coat suit and tie as Mako was now showered and dressed. With Katara sitting down she already had started on her tea that was offered what seemed moments ago. Korra who was somewhere around area made the promise to come back as soon as there meeting was over, it seemed like it would be an hour at the most. At least that what Asami hopped for but the stern look in Mako's eyes stated that this meeting would be shorter than that.

"Hello again Katara," Asami greeted.

"Hello to you as well Asami tea?"

"No thank you, I'm starting to get use to the cold now."

"Could've fooled me," interrupted Mako. Rolling her eyes she didn't care seeing as Korra wasn't here so there was no need to hold back for her sake as well as Mako wasn't holding back as well. Narrowing her eyes she took on the challenge speaking up for herself. "Excuse me…" She watched as Mako walked over to his desk deciding to stand she needed to be ready to work it had only been forty-eight hours, but her workaholic nature seemed to call out. "You know exactly what I mean." With him taking out the paper she looked as Kuvira and Baatar Jr. were on the front cover in bold headlines it spoke of her new presidency of Future Industries. "I'm not going to even sit here and pretend I like you, personally with the ruckus you caused in Republic City I don't see how or why Korra is attached to you. All I can tell you is you're not needed here, I've run all the tests since her accident it is impossible Korra is never going to walk again.

"We don't know that! I have seen her walk when she enters the Avatar state she can walk!." With Asami blushing at the events that happened on the ship and with Korra her tongue dangerously in her mouth. Her underwear seemed to be wet with excitement at the kiss, needed to focus this wasn't about her body it was about helping Korra.

"That's impossible even with Korra in the Avatar state she still doesn't have enough strength." commented Mako. "Now, now you two if I could shed some light on the situation it would be for the best," chimed in Katara. Mako knitted his hands together before patiently waiting for Katara to speak. "I don't think it's impossible, maybe we aren't what Korra needs Mako. The mind is limitless and she has come a long way since that day, but I believe Asami here maybe what Korra needs." spoke Katara. Mako relaxed his arms that the older woman's voice although Asami was sure she was here to be ganged up on; it turned out that the Water Tribe Healer was reassurance of relaxation when it came to Mako and her feuding."As much as I respect you Katara I can't be in agreement with you, the tests that I ran a month ago don't lie. Korra has severe nerve damage it's going to take a miracle from Raava to help her walk again. As for this helping Korra walk story I think this is just a ploy from a **former** and **broke** Ms. Sato here."

"You know what I'm about sick of you! I can have Korra walking in three months I want to see her get better like everyone else!. If you would have asked me earlier within this week did I believe in the existence of benders I would have laughed. Nevertheless seeing what I saw at that party when Korra stopped Kuvira's attack as well as seeing Korra enter the Avatar State to walk. I know that she can overcome, if not I'll take care of her until she does! So if you will can you hand me that paper work!" Not even caring if he handed her the paper she quickly scanned his desk finding what she needed, before storming off outside.

"The nerve of that guy!"

With Asami passing the wheel-chaired Korra by she had to maneuver herself to catch up with her fast pace. "Hey...Hey...Asami…" Turning around Asami let out a sigh taking out everything on Korra for her friends poor judgment on her was not the way to go; however the thought of Korra never walking when she promised annoyed her. "Hey just tell me what's wrong?" The warm hand of Korra made her pause looking down she was hopeful; still there were many obstacles that Asami needed to get through. _There's so much to do, first off I need tools then there is a place to work and there is the issue with money. Still it feels great to be working ideas again, this was just like...how mom started; now I think I understand a little._ A smile came over Asami's facial features despite her flippant anger Korra looked worried giving a dreamy look over to the Water tribe woman she then spoke. "I think I see my path now."

"What path is that?"

"I think this happened to me because my mom she wanted me to understand a bit about her, I have to help you and anyone that I can. I think it's something she would've wanted me to do." Hues of blue and crimson slid over them as she watched her first sunset Asami's goal and hope restored as Korra laced their hands together.

* * *

 _ **AN: What's next...As well as Happy Halloween!**_


	6. What's Next Part 2

_**AN: Thank you my reviewers I hope your Halloween was spooky enough for you?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK wish I did life is so unfair.**_

 _ **Wa**_ _ **rning: Omegaverse Korra x Asami I'm a freak like that baby oh yeah!**_

* * *

 _ **What's Next Part 2**_

* * *

Tapping her foot it was once again within the afternoon, it had been week since her realization and she still couldn't shake off the feeling of uneasiness. Lamenting in her loneliness she still couldn't figure out who she was going to pull her idea off of the ground it was already bad enough she had been at Korra's for more than a week. The self isolation was enough to get clarity however it was madness seeing as she needed to tinker, sketch and plan. Reviewing Korra's file for the fifth time it was enough to nearly bring her to tears and frustration. Then there was Korra, it was undeniable that she had sexual attraction to Korra and there would be a lot more touching when she would finally test out her idea. The tension was thick, so thick that it took all of her strength to request another room, something that Tonraq was more than eager to give her. Setting her head in her hands this was something she was not used to, normally she was creative when it came to anything.

Looking to her jacket, she felt as if a walk would suit her best. _There is so much I need and it's not like I should ask._ Asami knew she needed tools and good ones and with no work or income to her name she regretted living her life so extravagantly. If she would've made smarter moves even with Kuvira's take over wouldn't have affected her financially. Reaching in her bag she took out her clutch, looking at her driver's license the smile she once had it was innocent without a care. _I have to do something, I mean this place is huge surely there's something I can...wait! Tools why didn't I see this before they have a garage with snowmobiles and that requires tools! If I ask maybe I can use them!_

With a knock on the door, Asami snapped out of her funk walking over to her door she opened it to see a face she didn't want to see. Scowls and curses reached her face instantly as the "great master surgeon Mako" was here to no doubt mock. _Great why is he in my face and at my door?_ It wasn't a secret to know that Korra and him were best friends and with Korra out for meetings all this week handling her princess/avatar duties with him in toe; between it all Asami found it hard to believe the young Water Tribe Woman had a easy time wrestling her inner instincts to "mate" with her. The Ex-company owner was sure that she came up in more than one conversation and she was sure Korra had unintentionally expressed her stagnant decline for a sable idea; however a part of her was holding back and with good intention that Mako didn't know. _It's already bad enough everyone here can't stand me no need to ask for anymore of the fifth degree burn from asshole here._

"Hmm…" The sound of Mako clearing his voice was enough for Asami to refocus on the task at hand still even within her deep thoughts he was enough to annoy her. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for Korra's file that you so "joyfully" stole, your lucky that I didn't report you into the authorities behind that stunt." Raising her eyebrows skeptically, her tolerance for Mako was riding on thin ice although it would be nice have the file on hand when she started her blue prints; it still didn't matter seeing as she took all the important notes that she needed from the file. "Report me really...does helping Korra not ring any bells to you?" Crossing her arms and smirking she couldn't believe the nerve of this man standing in front her. "She already has been helped, I have done all that I could as well as Katara. What more could **you** possibly do for her?" Things were getting tense however she knew she needed to get this out in the open; she couldn't have Mako breathing down her neck when she worked. His more than less cooperative behavior was enough to want to make her spend the whole day with Tonraq."You know what I don't think this is about **me** it's about **your** pride; you think I'm better than you and I'll help Korra walk?"

"You better than me...really...I don't think so I mean how can you be? You're not even qualified to help Korra with a cup of tea, at least Korra was out there helping everyone even her enemies. You haven't done anything to make me think that your better then me your track record proves for itself." Ripping away at her past Asami knew he was right. _This still, isn't going to stop me I really want to help Korra I'm going to prove to this bastard I can do just that!_ Just as she was about to open her mouth she noticed a guard walk up to the two of them. Mako turned around to the sound of his role being called.

"Doctor…"

"Yes…"

"We have a severe emergency situation downtown and you're needed." Running over and grabbing her coat she slid it on as she closed the door to catch up with the pair who was half way down the hall. Asami's legs pushed on as she was able to catch up with the doctor and panicked guard. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm tagging along," added Asami added to Mako's more than obvious question.

"Over my dead body you are!"

"Look let's get this straight unless you want your files back on Korra, I suggest you let me come along!" Mako looked as he had been defeated and it was more obvious that he had no choice to comply seeing as he was in an emergency. It was a small victory for the inventor, it was a resourcefulness that Asami used whenever needed. Whatever the case Mako shut up as they were out of the palace walls and out in the fresh snow.

Getting out of the Snow-Truck they group arrived on scene in less than fifteen minutes, Asami's face hit the cold air but shock took the air right out of her lungs. As everyone gathered at a safe roped off distance under the watchful eye of the police, there under the snowmobile and crashed truck was the upper body of a young man his legs under the wreckage. White ice turned pink as his blood seeped into the the blanket of Snow. Asami watched as Mako and met with another doctor who was describing the situation Asami could only assume this was the trauma unit. Walking to the conversation Asami listened in. "So glad you can make it there wreck crushed his and he's been bleeding out how he was able to survive this long we don't know," spoke the trauma doctor as they started to move quickly to the boy.

"What are his signs now?"

"Stable for now it's was this boy's saving grace that fire and extensive ice somewhat cauterized his wound he has severe anemia, we have been keeping him up and warm. Still with the cauterization he's still in a very fragile state." Mako sighed as they got closer he couldn't understand the problem within the situation; it was easy to cut him out and send him to the hospital, he couldn't go anything from this position still he needed to try."Why haven't the medical technicians come to cut him out?"

"We can't cut him out due to the impact from the saw. When it cuts we don't want to rattle the vehicle on top of his leg and cause more blood loss to his fragile state and he's already lost a lot of blood."

"Then we have to lift…" Supplied Mako quickly Asami looked as she could tell that he was losing his nerve from the situation.

"Wait what…"

"Then what do you suppose we do," shouted Mako to the other doctor. As Asami made her way to the victim, the horror of it was enough to almost look away only two paramedics reminded with him seeing as he needed much air. Asami looked over as she kneed down not caring if the cold seeped through her jeans, getting a better look at him he was no more than Korra's age. As he moved his bloodstained head to view her she took his hand concern of the deepest account took place within her eyes as he spoke. "A-Am I going to die?"

"N-No your not…"

"G-Good 'cause for a second there I thought i bit it seeing as the g-great Asami Sato is here?" With her blushing she wanted to laugh seeing as the young man was a jokester even with his situation. Shaking her head a small smile sufficed lightly squeezing his hand she spoke as if she were in confession. "I'm not that great, I lost my company in a night and the love of my life or at least I thought she was."

"So why not fight for it?"

"Well that's impossible seeing as she was just using me."

"S-Screw her then, take the fight to her then I mean I'm taking the fight to my snowmobile and this truck. How am I d-doing," he asked weakly with a smile.

"Your doing great…"

"M-My name is Nodin by the way." Knowing that it was important to keep him talking, Asami decided to change the topic from her knowing her story would put him to sleep and that was something she didn't need. "Nice to meet you Nodin where were you heading off to?"

"I was going to get this sweet power laser my job ordered it just two blocks from bosses my shop; you see I apprentice for a snowmobile shop just a few blocks from here. I was inspired by your first work when your were younger and I was a kid."

"Are you going to school to be an engineer?"

"Yeah I am Southern University actually still your work is g-great Ms. Sato."

"Asami is fine, Ms. Sato was my mother,"Asami spoke regretfully.

"She was a legend you know, actually my parents got to see when your mother was in town I was too young to remember details, but you look just like her." Turning her head at the incoming noise the medical technicians finally came along with Korra who caught up with the situation. "It was nice talking to you Nodin, but I'm going to let everyone take care of you right now." Slowly letting her hand go she watched as the young man's tears threatened to spill from his eyes from her departure. Turning back she looked to the panicked face as Korra wheeled her way over to her. "Asami I came as soon as I heard the news! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Korra, what are they going to do about Nodin?" Korra looked away as she didn't want to be the carrier of bad news. "They're...going to take the risk and cut him out."

"No they can't if they do that he could die! I thought they were going to lift everything up?"

"I thought so too it's just that they don't have the tools and they don't see any other option at this point." _There is an option I know there is I have to try!_ "Korra how much time does he have until they start cutting him out?"

"He may have an hour maybe at most what are you planning?" Kneeling down and taking Korra's hand she kissed it earning a blush from the Water Tribe Woman. "Follow me…" With Asami running over to the medical technician's truck no one was around seeing as they all were with Mako. "Wait what are we going Asami?" While opening the truck doors she found what she was looking for before taking the large bag and tossing it to Korra, with Korra looking inside she nearly lost it. "W-Wait now I'm confused, what are we doing!" Finally turning around she sighed frustrated at the lack of tools that they technicians carried. "Nodin said that there's a shop up the street and he was going to pick up a high powered laser for one of his projects."

"Uhhh yeah…So…"

"So, what I am going to do is convert the pulse level of the saw into a laser using an electrical method that's on the saw. Asami wanted to smile as seeing as the lost look on Korra's face deemed an award for cuteness."Still don't know what you said." Taking action into her own hands surprised the dark-skinned Avatar by lifting Korra bridal style the Avatar almost yelped at the sudden action, spotting a snowmobile she dashed off in its direction. Placing Korra on the vehicle she placed herself on the behind her. "You know how to drive these things?"

"Yeah how do you think I got here, now hang on!"

Now into the middle of their ride Asami wondered how the Avatar knew where she was headed. Squeezing her arms around Korra's waist securely she shouted through the cold air. "How do you know where we are going?"

"It's really simple there is only one guy in town that sells lasers so Nodin had to be heading here."

Finally getting to where they needed to the shop owner was right outside forgetting that Korra didn't have her wheelchair, with her slight guilt came over Asami. Coming up with a plan the engineer knew that she would need a distraction knowing the medical team would freak when their saw was missing. A presence came out glancing it was the shop owner he was in shock and concern seeing as he didn't know what was going on the sound of passing sirens was enough to mix in that concern. "C-Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm here for a pick up from Nodin," supplied Asami.

"As much as I would like to give you Nodin's package, I need to see the delivery slip." Biting her lip she looked over to Korra, with her glaring at the older man he looked her way in shock at the sudden emotion. "Look we don't have time to show you any paperwork, we need that laser and your garage it could very well save Nodin's life," responded Korra. With the Owner shipping up in shape he went inside nodding for Asami to come in, with Asami looking back at Korra she spoke. "If you can, will you go back and warn the others I know by now they are going to find out thier saw is missing and no doubt that they're going to call another crew with another saw. It's only going to take me ten to fifteen minutes tops after that you can come back and we'll get Nodin out."

"O-Ok be careful I know you're a little rusty," teased Korra.

"You bet…" With Asami looking at the package the older man set down, she looked to the tools that he laid out as well, opening the bag and looking that the medium sized piece her nerves bubbled in excitement as she slipped on her working goggles. _Ok here it goes!_

Pulling up to the scene she maneuvered her way back to her chair which was left right were Asami picked her up from. "Korra!" Noticing the sound of Mako's voice she looked over as he was worried wheeling over as fast as her arms could take her she just hoped the worry was more for her than the bad new about Nodin. "Korra...where did you run off too, nevermind that we have a big problem!"

"What's wrong…"

"The saw that we were going to use to cut Nodin out it's missing."

"What about Nodin…"

"He's fine and we have him stable, but we are missing that saw we need to call another technician team," supplied Mako pushing his hair back. "No you don't I know what happened to your saw...Asami has it." Holding his breath until his face turned red, Korra knew what was coming it always happened like this when Mako was frustrated.

"She what!"

"Don't get difficult with me Mako," expressed Korra with a bored look."Don't get difficult? Don't get difficult! She took a saw! Not forgetting there's a man trapped under about to die Korra! What could she possibly be doing!" Finally losing her cool she spoke up seeing as Mako was showing no signs of relaxing. "You and I both know if the recoil from that saw messes up anything he can bleed out, Asami has a handle on it."

"Just how am I supposed to trust that! How does she have a handle on it? You know what ugh...you're so infuriating sometimes you know that!" No

"Well excuse me for trying something different! You know what it's been fifteen minutes I'm heading back don't call for another team because we would already have him out by then!"

"Ugh…" With Mako storming off Korra wheeled her way to her personalized Snowmobile although she loved the fact of being in Asami's arms despite her alpha saying otherwise. Looking back to the crowd she could see that Mako was talking to the fire chief, hopefully it was the same message that she referred. _Ugh...why did I ever date him again?_

Asami finished the last touches on the piece before her taking off her welding mask she looked to her work. Nodding over to the older man he placed a block of metal, with her picking up the saw it seemed much lighter than what she brought over. _Here goes nothing!_ Flicking on the button the saw came to life looking in shock she was just as amazed as the store owner was. Placing it above the metal it needed to go through the final test, plan it down she watched as metal cut through easily. With Korra arriving on the scene just in time she smiled with Asami; packing up they rushed out of the store.

Finally getting to the situation they arrived on the scene as everyone stood around, just on time the second emergency team arrived with a saw. As Mako was with the patient he was doing his best to keep him up and active with the other team Asami rushed over the same time that the team did as well. "Ok cut him open."

"Wait…" Whipping his head harshly he glared at the Republic City woman before shouting. "We don't need your help now cut him out!" In an instant Asami pushed the emergency medics out the way, as Mako tried to push her out the way she ducked under him leg sweeping him to the ground as he fell. As he got back up he stopped his movement as Korra froze his feet to the ground. Turning around he glared at Korra as she returned her own glare in turn. "Mako stop just let her try." Shaking his head he restrained himself not wanting to cause a ruckus in front of the news team that he spotted in the distance. "Fine she has one shot at this and one only!"

Korra nodded her head as she signaled Asami to go, putting her goggles on she started the saw before giving one last look to the water tribe boy. "It's alright I've got you Nodin." As the saw cut smoothly Asami watched for any sign of discomfort as she cut around the area trapped around his legs. Getting around the metal debris freed releasing his mangled leg, Asami watched as the medics came to work as he was freed. As the crowd cheered the medics removed the boy placing him on the stretcher as he passed by the inventor he gave a thumbs up which Asami returned. Turning off the saw as Mako got out of his ice hold he followed behind the main medical team in service to the injured. With everyone coming up the news team wasted no time asking her questions.

"Ms. Sato Ms. Sato after that amazing display how does it feel?"

"It feels great…"

"Is there anything you want to say!"

"Yes I do Kuvira if your watching I will get my company back I promise you that!" As Asami made her way out of the crowd the police blocked the following press they gave her a knowing look as she nodded her gratitude. _I will get my company back this isn't the last you've heard of me Kuvira!_

* * *

 _ **AN: Do you want more!**_


	7. Blueprint Part 1

_**AN: Thank you my reviewers.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK wish I did life is so unfair.**_

 _ **Warning: Omegaverse Korra x Asami I'm a freak like that baby oh yeah!**_

 _ **Blueprint One Part 1**_

* * *

"H-Hey ouch what's with all the poking?" As Asami tilted Korra's head upward as she placed a crown-like structure on Korra's head, going to the computer she was now within the palace garage. After rescuing Nodin the town gave its thanks in the best possible way, and with Korra's help she was able to find stable jobs around town that required her assistance; of course she did it for free, but her clients wouldn't hear another word about it. Despite her refusal of money still there was a big payout from the goods that she required from helping, it made everything she was doing now possible. It was from these small tasks she was able to acquire a computer as well as other tools. It wasn't as good as her own back in Republic City still it got the job done when it came to Korra. After three weeks of jobs and staying within South the fragments that Asami suffered from the pain of Kuvira's betrayal dimmed down. She even was starting to watch the news, although a small twinge hit her heart when she saw Future Industries stock. It's funny I use to be so into that stuff and now that Kuvira knows that I'm coming for her she should be distracted from explaining to the news about my statement. Still after all of this can I even trust anyone anymore?

"So what's this do-hickey on my head supposed to do?" As Asami typed in the data she was amazed as everything worked, especially since it was here first time constructing using her computer and engineering skills. Smiling a bit Korra was an amazing hacker that was for sure, however medical science wasn't her strong point and it was Asami's either so many reference books were the height of what she knew. To be honest Asami was taking a shot in the dark as well, seeing as she wasn't as hands on within the medical engineering branch that Future Industries had opened up last year she cursed herself at the missed meetings. As Korra reached over to touch the device on her head Asami shook her head smirking, today Korra was as fidgety as ever. Maybe this was because this was their first time ever alone since the ship voyage over here.

"If you must know antsy-pants it's a neurological path finder."

"A new-o-what?"

"It's a Neurological path finder, I got the idea from the from the new steering structure Future Industries built for our new SUV's. What it does is have a camera and it tracks the pathways of the road while it composes the data at a fast rate to simply guide the driver in traffic that's for the car of course. What I'm doing with the Neurological pathfinder is finding the path of your nerves that your brain is emitting to your legs. If I can find the path to your damaged nerves maybe just maybe we can see what's going on."

"But how's that going to work I mean, even with all the great science your father and other companies have created it's sort of hard still to repair the nerves I mean Mako said..." Instantly tensing up as the clicking of Asami's mouse stopped for a second still even after helping Nodin the doctor seemed colder than ever. He resembled a wounded Sea Tiger, his pride dented. Not wanting to seem possessive over Korra's friends she still couldn't help but wonder what was Korra's relationship to the jerk of a doctor."Tch..." As Asami looked up she watched Korra as she shifted her body to the side to look at Asami who leaned over her computer desk. Not wanting to meet her eyes she looked on the screen. "Wait...is something going on here that I'm missing."

"Is something going on with you," said Asami quickly casting the question back. "I asked first...Asami...do you not like Mako?" Shrugging her shoulder in a whatever motion she didn't want to give off too much annoyance, stressing Korra out was the last thing she needed. "He's alright I guess...I'm just sure he's a bit sore from that kick I gave him, that and I didn't apologize to him about it," she lied.

"No need to apologize, I mean I'm still in the dog house for freezing him in place that day. Speaking of combat where did you learn that little move, you were light on your feet no pun intended," joked Korra. "I don't know I think it came from watching old Kung-fu movies with my father, I even surprised myself." As she looked for the pathway Asami came to the area within the scan that she was looking for, taking a pencil that she tucked behind her ear she made adjustments to the blueprint before her. "What did you get something?" Asami smiled at Korra's enthusiasm as she made notes, looking at the blueprint she could tell that her next course of action was going to work.

"Hold your horses Avatar it's only day one, now from what I gathered so far your spine isn't damaged nor are the nerves within your thighs. I'm sure you know that based on Mako's examination from the scan I conducted I spotted something I picked up on your brain waves from that I spotted a bunch of high accessed energy. That's good but when I follow the energy down it gets dimmer especially within the claves and foot area. I have a question Korra and you don't have to answer it unless your ready to, that day when we were on the ship and your entered the Avatar state what were you feeling?" Asami bit her lip as Korra held her head down as she knitted her fingers together while twiddling her thumbs in a circular motion. "I felt whole, but I felt pulled back and that's when I exited the Avatar state, after that this pain comes over me it's like the same pain I had when I got injured."

Asami had walked around her desk before leaning down in front of Korra taking her hand in hers although they didn't know each other still the guilt of that day would haunt her. She put money before the help of people and Korra had paid a heavy price for that. She's not going to pay anymore for my mistakes she's not! "It's going to be alright I just want to tell you that I'm sorry, I should have been more careful with my question." Taking her hand from under Asami's Korra cupped Asami's cheek as she slightly fell into the gentle motions of Korra's thumb as it swept her cheek in gentle motions.

"No...Asami you could never make me feel bad I knew I would eventually have to tell you myself. I know no amount of paperwork could tell you what you needed from me. I just...thank you for what you've done so far." As Asami leaned in slightly Korra leaned down just then the door opened to unveil Tonraq pulling away like hot fire she stood up before bowing to the tall man. Asami could've sworn she heard a growl from Korra's lips as she looked over to Tonraq. "Sato, I trust you're using this workshop for the good of my daughter?"

"Y-Yes sir..."

"What did you come in here for Dad?"

"I came in here to tell you dinner is going to be ready in an hour as well as your mother is requesting that Asami come along too, Mako will be there as well." It took all of Asami's strength to not roll her eyes the thought of Mako and dinner was enough to make whatever Korra's mother was cooking come to a bile within her throat. Besides Asami couldn't see where and how Mako found the time for Korra, she was sure the Doctor worked in the trauma unit as well as common practice. "Wait let me get this straight...Mom...invited Asami?"

"Yes unfortunately when you invited Asami to say within the walls of my palace your Mother was away."

"No I invited Asami to my half of the palace remember the arrangement Dad?" Asami was confused with the situation of this "arrangement" that Korra and Tonraq were talking about. Still Asami found herself disappointed that Tonraq didn't want her around, still there was hope seeing as Korra's mother took an interest in her. "Speaking of arrangements, why is it when went into town today and I spotted Mako he looked like a kicked puppy. Are you too fighting again?"

"I don't know ask him," spoke Korra crossing her arms.

"Geez Korra when are you two going to get it together? It's been that way ever since you two dated in high school." They what! Wait aren't they Alphas is that even possible? Why him of all people! With the pencil slipping out of Asami's fingers rolling to the ground Korra looked over to Asami at the reaction of the sound. "Asami are you alright?"

"Yea...I-I'm fine, let me just get that off of you, I think I've got enough data for today I'll let you get back to it." With shaky hands Asami removed the device, before setting it down taking a deep breath she went on to her work as Tonraq proceeded to push Korra out. "I'll come and get you for dinner alright Asami?" Nodding she watched as the two rolled out, once the door was closed she rested her head in her hands. Why am I so annoyed at Mako dating Korra it's not like she's mine and it happened a long time ago! But, she's your alpha. Wha- huh who was that? I am you and you are me, what's more to tell. N-No I'm not I'm the only one who controls my mind! I know you want Korra you want her in that wheelchair so you don't have to face the guilt, you want her weak so you can take care of her.

"NO I DON'T!"

"Ms. Sato are you alright?" Asami looked over to a guard as she slowly nodded her head as the guard closed the door. Sitting down she grabbed her head as she felt a strong headache push through her temples, resting her head on the desk she felt herself pass out from it all.

"K-Katara is she going to be alright?"

"Yes she is, she just overworked herself that's all." Her eyes felt like sandpaper as she struggled to open them. Asami didn't smell pungent smells of her workshop she smelled something different. It smells like Korra. "She's waking now everyone give her some room that means you too Korra."

"What I should be there with her too I mean I am her mate."

"Mate or not she hasn't accepted your mark it's things like this that caused her to get like this in the first place. Your putting too much stress on her Korra." Opening her eyes she blinked as she watched Korra leave her head down low at the tongue lashing Katara gave her. Trying to sit-up a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder stopping her from her struggle to get up. "Its nice to see that you're up, you took a bit of a spill back there." Asami's mouth felt dry as she attempted to form a collective sentence, with Katara taking her by the back of her head she lifted Asami up as she held a glass of water to her lips. Taking a mouth full of water into her mouth she found strength to sit up and hold her own glass abandoning Katara's help. Resting against the headboard she looked to see she was in Korra's room once again, she had her own room why she was in Korra's was beyond her.

"W-What happened…How long was I out?"

"You passed out and it's been three days. I'm going to ask you some questions feel free to not answer if it's too difficult for you. Tell me how have you been feeling lately?"

"Three days, oh no I missed Korra's mothers dinner damn it!" With the other woman taking Asami's hand she smiled, although Asami wanted to hit the nearest wall with a wrench. "

It's alright Senna understands she was very concerned that's why she called me. That and I know with your disagreement with Mako I was sure that he was the last face you'd want to see waking up." Playing with the rim of her cup, with her index finger she took the last of her drink before setting it down. "I don't know if I could face her I'm sure she wanted to meet me and with Tonraq not liking me, I was sort of looking forward to it since she invited me. But to answer your previous question I guess I felt fine until three days ago, I had a headache and everything went black I guess I've been over working."

"Don't worry about it she understands that I can assure you, now next question. Have you been getting any decent sleep lately any nausea before or after you wake up or go to bed?"

"Just a bit sometimes when I get up I feel as if everything is spinning and I get these headaches like I said it's just work," spoke Asami self diagnosing her condition.

"Headaches…How painful on a scale of one to five? Five being very painful."

"It's a five, really I have never had this happen before maybe its some sort of jet lag. Maybe it could be my body's catching up with the mental shock of everything."

"Hmm...it could be, but one more question just to make sure. When these headaches occur do you hear anything strange like another voice?" Asami tried to run her hand through her hair only to meet tangles from the fitful sleep; nervously biting her lip she didn't want to be labeled as crazy. Should I tell her? It's not like the voice talks to me everyday, just this once. I don't know what I should do? "No need to feel ashamed about it dear, my husband he was an Omega and he heard the voice too." Asami's mouth wanted to hang open at the news, but she firmly held it shut against her shock at the news she heard it was hard to picture the gentle Katara as an Alpha.

"Wait...you were an Alpha!" As the older woman smiled before speaking, "Yes is it so hard to believe?"

"N-No it's just that your so nice and not like...Korra or Mako."

"Age dose that to an Alpha we get older and then we find more stimulating things to do with our time. Bedside's I'm an old Alpha now and my children are all gone living their lives." Asami glanced on softly as the older Water Tribe woman talked of her children, she couldn't pin point who any of her children were, she hoped they would come visit someday. Katara was simply to wonderful to be alone."I still don't get this Alpha or Omega thing, a lot of the time I'm just frustrated and I know why it's because I can't explain it I wish I could," expressed Asami. "Like the miracle of Raava and Vaatu making a pact to create the Avatar things maybe unexplainable to you. As well as its understandable to see that your frustrated, Republic City forgot a lot of the older legends. My late husband Aang was an Omega he gave birth to our children Bumi, Tenzin, and Kya."

"Tenzin I heard that name before."

"Yes he was Korra's Air-Bending master and my son, turns out my Husband came from a long line of Air benders he just missed a generation making him an Omega. My eldest son Bumi is the same and his younger sister Kya took after my Water-bending. Now she's out of town studying with other healers along the South as well as helping in the North and Bumi is apart of the United-Forces. Point is before I mated with my late husband Aang he use to have the same feeling that all Omega's get."

"What is that?"

"It's like vertigo but it's far more intense than that, it's when your inner instinct calls it's the instinct that Vaatu placed on all Omega's."

"So your saying this extra voice in my head is me acting out and getting me sick?"

"For lack of better terms yes, although your symptoms aren't life threatening it will take some time to get use to. Still…"

"Still, how can I get rid of this?"

"Mating would be the best possible answer to that, however there is medication that I can prescribe to you. It should help with the symptoms." Soon there was a constant clicking and rolling by the door as Asami and Katara looked to the wooden surface, it was as if someone along the door. "Korra you can come in now, just stop mauling at the door," spoke up Katara. Busting in Korra wheeled over to Asami before taking her hand in hers, blushing at the action Asami awkwardly looked to Katara who was on the verge of leaving. "W-Wait where are you going Katara?"

"I'm going home now, Korra has your medicine and she'll be taking care of you for the next two days. If it persists come see me Monday so I can offer a higher dose." Confused and annoyed at the fact that she had to be with Korra, for the next two days she couldn't help, but voice her concern. "No way you mean wah…" Breaking out of Korra's grip as Katara she lifted out of bed only to fall on her stomach on the soft mattress. As Korra maneuvered on the bed she placed Asami back in her original place. "Korra I'll leave you to it."

"You can count on me," saluted Korra. Once the door was closed Korra leaned over capturing Asami in a hug which the instantly stiffened at. Why is she hugging me why won't she go hug Mako. Shrugging the hug off Korra started on with a hurt in her blue's. "A-Asami what's wrong?"

"Nothing can I go to my room now?"

"No…"

"Why not…"

"Cause it's my task in watching you, your my ma-"

"Would you cut the mate crap!" Her shout echoed through the room as her grip on the sheets tightened as she looked away. Not wanting another minute in Korra's room Asami attempted to get up, but gravity had other plans as she was pulled back down by Southern Water Tribe Alpha. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm not your mate all of this talk of mating it makes no sense! Omega and Alpha it's impossible! I'm here to help you Korra not be your plaything! Or did you forget what Kuvira did already? Leave me alone I don't need another Kuvira." Asami watched as Korra's shoulder twitched as she let go of Asami's wrist, walking out Asami headed to her room without so much as another word her strength drained.

The sounds of a air hitting a punching bag rocked back and fourth as Bolin watched as Korra punched some more. Bolin was a brother to Mako, the heavy set guy was more caring and less serious than his Alpha brother still he was an Omega with a good heart. Seeing the best in others unlike his brother Bolin specialized in court becoming a lawyer thanks to the guidance Alpha wife Opal."I mean I don't get what's *punch wrong *punch with her! I mean I'm her mate for Raava's sake and she brings up Kuvira to me of all people as if I'm like her! I'm not some wild crazy Alpha like Kuvira is!" Delivering a fire-bending punch the bag split in two letting the contents of sand fall out. "Well Asami does have a point on some things Korra…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Remember when you and Mako dated you were pretty rowdy back then and even with him being an Alpha himself he felt demoted. Remember Asami's is like us a Republic City kid through and through, just until a few weeks ago she thought all of this was a myth. It's going to take her some time to adjust."

"So…"

"So...you can't just save a beautiful Omega then say, "You owe me let's mate now." You have to slow it down be friends with her, remember she just got out a relationship. So I'm sure her trust issues are very damaged besides do how would you even know if she is having pre-heat symptoms for you?"

"I don't know all I know is she's different that's all…and I want her."

"If she's different treat her like she is and cherish her, so... does she know about Mako and you?"

"She didn't until my dad came in and blabbed, why'd you ask."

"See perfect example to what I was saying earlier, you never told her about Mako and you? Even if she was your Omega you still couldn't trust her with simple information such as that." Bolin walked over to the medicine balls picking one up to toss to Korra which she caught with ease. "But who wants to admit that I mean it's in the past for a reason and its to embarrassing to talk about."

"Still you needed to tell, talking is the best way to solve anything I swear you Alphas with your pride."

"Is that why Opal kicks you around?"

"Noooo...It's more along the lines of lovingly fighting more so on her end than mine," commented Bolin before tossing the ball back to Korra.

"Whatever the case, she's going to know I exist and she's not going to ignore me. I'm here so she's going to have to deal with it," shouted Korra before throwing the ball back to hard making Bolin trip in the process of catching it.

Asami focused as she was downtown under the hood of one of her Sato-Mobiles that a client had bought it was amazing that something like her own products made it this far to the world. Working on her latest client his name was Varrick not knowing who he was or what he did Asami was surprised that the man knew so much about engineering. Although there was something sleazy about him, still she could tell that his assistant Zhu'Li was there to keep an eye on him. Although Katara said it was too soon for her to go back to work Asami wanted to be away from Korra as much as she could. The more she worked the less she felt she knew she was wrong lumping Kuvira and Korra together still she didn't want to be an experiment for Korra's game not when she had Mako."Ok I'm done…"

"Great you are one of a kind Asami...wait are you Asami Sato!"

"Y-Yes I am although I'm surprised you didn't know that when you saw me." Asami looked awkwardly as she wasn't sure if Varrick was surprisingly stupid or just a plain airhead. Whatever it was it was enough to help her get her mind off of Korra. As the man scuttled over to her she looked awkwardly as he entered her personal space as she looked him in the eye he backed away, before shaking her hand enthusiastically. "Alright you've got yourself a deal Ms. Sato."

"Wait what, I never said anything to you!"

"You didn't need to the universe did, you see I'm a business man Asami and as you know you're a business woman and what we do? We strike deals, now that ship you came over on it was my ship and it just so happened that you left something on my ship Zhu'Li do the thing!"

As the woman pulled out the stack of paper Asami noticed what it was first hand. Not knowing how she could forget an important piece of information Asami realized how simply she could forget when she thought of the pain Kuvira caused. It's the contract that Kuvira gave me that night, why does he have it and what does he want. I have to play this carefully.

"You know my wife/assistant Zhu' Li found this on my ship I guess Korra and her dad didn't take it. Although we never met in person it's still nice for me Varrick of Varrick Industries to meet you Asami. Now as for this paper it's a nasty little thing contracts I would hold on to that if I were you." Asami took the document as she held on to it, it was strange this man named Varrick still Asami could read between the lines of his ramble. As she flipped through the pages she noticed a wad of bills within them.

"Make sure to give that a good read Asami I would read it and give me a call when you finish it! I do love a good contract reading! Zhu'Li do the thing!" As she rolled her eyes she opened the door for the man as he shuffled his way out. With Asami walking out into the street with contract in hand she placed the bills within her pocket as she walked back. What was that about? Well...at least with this much money I can afford to stay in a motel for the night. Especially since Mako is going to be there again in the morning.

Crash!

Landing on the ground she spotted someone that looked identical to Korra as her raven-hair flowed down her back. She was dressed in Water-Tribe clothing not that it wasn't a common thing, but something about the woman's jacket reminded her of Korra's jacket. As Asami looked on the ground she picked up the spilled grocery. "I'm so sorry I didn't watch where I was going I'm sorry to make a mess of things," Asami stumbled.

"It's alright there is no harm done, more importantly are you alright Asami?"

"Y-Yeah I am, but how do you know my name?" As she smiled it reminded Asami of Korra's cocky smile, it was the same smile that made Asami's blood boil with passion and anger. Still with this woman it wasn't the case it was more playful than anything. "I guess I could give you a simple answer and say I know it from watching television. Or I can give you the second answer and say that people in town told me about you. Or I can give you the ultra mega super secret way that I know about you." Tagging along with the playfulness of it she wanted to know who this woman was something about her reminded her of her own mother.

"Ok what's the ultra mega secret identity code breaker plan you've got to how you know me. Really your much too pretty to keep secrets," flirted Asami with a laugh.

"Simple because I'm Korra's mother, Senna." T-This is Korra's mother and I just hit on her as well time to pick out that Squid Shark Tonraq was telling me about!

* * *

 _ **AN: I think that's a hot place to leave off besides I love a good joke at the end! Will Asami stop being Jealous? Will Korra start trusting Asami to talk to her? We'll see you next time reviews!**_


	8. Blueprint Part 2

_**AN: Thank you my reviewers and I haven't forgot about this story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK wish I did life is so unfair.**_

 _ **Warning:OmegaverseKorra x Asami I'm a freak like that baby oh yeah!**_

* * *

 _ **Blueprint One Part 2**_

* * *

Asami stood there feeling like the biggest idiot in the world she had the connections in front of her plain as day _. How wasn't I able to not know that was Senna?_ "I'm sorry if that came out wrong really I am!" The older woman laughed as Asami stopped mid way in her groveling she just hoped that Tonraq didn't hear about this. Considering the fact that Korra dated Mako and Tonraq was so protective of Korra, Asami was sure that he didn't want her dating women or at least not her. "It's alright it's nice to be flattered once in a while I know Tonraq does it, but still it's always nice to hear it from another person."

"Yes I know the feeling."

"So where were you coming from?"

"I came back from Varricks he needed me to work on his Satomobile, about the other night I'm sorry if I ruined your dinner. I know Katara told me you were alright with it, but still I wanted to tell you face to face."

"No your fine, Korra told me all about you and your welcome to stay as long as you like. As for Tonraq don't worry about him he's always like that when it comes to Korra." Suddenly guilt came in from last nights events with Korra she couldn't stand the fact that she treated her so coldly. Still she had Mako there was nothing she could do about it as well as she could tell with Mako if given the chance he would go for another try at Korra and his relationship. That much Asami could tell in his eyes when she looked at him."I think he's actually right when it comes down to me."

"Take a walk with me," asked Senna. Dumbly nodding she walked along side of Senna, noting it was nice to be around someone that was like her an Omega since the reality was yet to take hold of her. She didn't even understand what it meant to be an Omega thinking that Katara was, it turned out that lead was false from last nights information. "You know when Korra told me your story over the phone she was so excited to help you and be with you however still you are just figuring out somethings."

"I am, but still I don't want to be that person that people don't like."

"Did you know my father didn't approve of Tonraq?"

"N-No I didn't know..."

"Yes he couldn't stand him my father thought he was too cocky for an Alpha, but I loved him still and he was a great provider. Eventually my father had no choice, but to accept Tonraq and now they are good friends. What I'm saying is Tonraq will do the same. As Asami sighed she had no choice to accept Senna's words, still she spoke out at her true frustration. "I wish it was easy you know everyone liked my mother."

"You know I met your mother once you have her eyes." Blushing she felt like it was necessary to know what happened that day she visited she had to find answers. "Do you know what happened to her and my father that day I mean if you heard about what happened back then."

"I don't know much, but talk around town said that your mother and father were in a restaurant and something happened the night before she died."

"Do you know the name of the restaurant?"

"Yes, but the place has been shut down for years, the owner of the group was arrested fraud. I heard that they transferred him to Republic City prison, maybe over there you can find some answers when your ready to go back."

"Thank you so much for this Senna." Not being able to hold back, Asami gave the older Water Tribe Omega a hug in which she warmly responded to. Walking more with her she talked as she felt better about her situation with Korra, however she wanted to know why Korra was so adamant about her being her mate. "So are you joining us for dinner tonight?"

"I-I don't know I mean I don't know if Korra wants me there to be honest."

"I highly doubt that, I know that your not use to our ways out here and I've told Korra time and time again to be nice. However she has ways like her father and hanging out with Mako and Bolin didn't teach her very much, I'm sorry if she been more than you can handle."

"N-No it's just that I may have said something to her and she was just trying to help me. Really it's my fault, it's...just that things were simple back in Republic City. I mean Alphas and Omegas it didn't even exist where I come from and now I'm here smack-dab in the middle of it. I guess I was just overwhelmed really I'm sorry I know Korra was just trying to help."

"It's fine...really your going to be good for our daughter when the time comes it's just that Korra needs to learn about patience. Really patience has its never been her strong suit hopefully she can understand what it means to be patient. I heard that before you came here you were in another relationship is that right?"

"Yes..."

"Don't worry about it you just have to heal Asami that's it, this is just a process your going through." As Asami nodded she knew Senna was right, seeing as she didn't say anything when it came to the argument with Korra and her it was nice not to be judged. "So I'll see you for dinner Asami?"

"Yes...Senna...thank you for listening."

"Your welcome, well let me continue shopping Tonraq and Korra eat enough for an army." Not wanting her to face the horrors of shopping alone Asami decided it was best to help. "Do you need any help, you know since were feeding and army and all." Giving her brightest smile Senna nodded, it felt nice to help out and in some way.

"Korra would you come in here." As Korra wheeled her way into the kitchen she was done reading as she waited for dinner; she wheeled fast in with the hopeful smile that her mother would hand her a sandwich to curve her hunger. As much as she wanted to help her mother cook Korra was never coordinated when it came to cooking making a mess more than helping. It had been a day since she seen Asami and still she couldn't help but feel annoyed that she was compared to Kuvira. Still she wanted to prove that she was more than the new company owner was, she was a true Alpha. Glancing to her mother her face looked serious as she grimaced thinking over what wrong had she done to earn such a look. Glancing at her mom as she was over the sink as she washed the remaining vegetables, she was deathly clam and that was disturbing for Korra seeing as she was scared whenever her mother was this quite.

"Y-Yeah..."

"I ran into Asami on my way to the market she's a very lovely girl. She told me what happened between you two.

"I-I didn't me-"

"She said she was at fault for it, but I still can't help the feeling that you had something to do with it." Twiddling her thumbs like she always did she rocked slightly back in forth in her chair as she couldn't process what her mother was trying to say, but she knew she was in trouble. Korra knew what she did know about being an Alpha came from her father and his friends as well as her own friends. Still Senna was always one to step in stating that Korra needed to know about the needs of her mate and whenever the time came. Now the time came and Senna regretted not supervising Korra and Tonraq's conversations more frequently.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I was trying to take care of her and she brings up her stupid ex-Kuvira and says that she doesn't need another one like her! I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Vocals Korra! How many times did I tell you about Omega's especially ones in her situation. She doesn't know what's going on she's confused and most importantly she's hurt. Now she's trying to help you Korra and she can't do that when your screaming about how you're her mate all the time. I thought I taught you better than this."

"You did and I'm sorry mom, but I guess I should be saying sorry to her now huh?" As her mother looked past Korra, she started awkwardly as Korra turned around to look at Asami who stood in the doorway. Gulping at the presence, her mother slid past the two before commenting. "I'll leave you two to talk, Korra I can trust you to peel potatoes right?"

"Y-Yes..."

Walking out the revolving door Korra and Asami got to their respective tasks. As Asami heard parts from behind the door as she made her way down to the kitchen of Korra and Senna's conversation she was scared to bring everything up in fear of Korra being angry. Whatever it was silence wasn't helping anything either. "Could you pass me the peeler?"

"Sure..." As Korra started Asami helped finish the cutting her mother was doing, seeing as she needed to go upstairs to tie her hair back before coming back to Korra before coming back to Korra here within the kitchen. "So you met my mother in town?"

"Yea I ran into her actually as she was shopping, so...I guess I decided to help out since she cooked so much before I passed out." As everything built up Korra spoke first seeing as she needed to get this out in the open, she didn't want her mother thinking ill of her when it came to her hurting Asami. "Look Asami, I'm sorry about the other day, I was really pushy and I shouldn't have said what I said. I understand you don't know much about this mating thing so...can we start off as friends." With Asami nodding silently she didn't say much as she accepted the apology, still she felt like she needed to say her own. "I'm sorry too Korra, I know your trying and I know I must seem so ungrateful to you seeing as she you saved me from Kuvira. I know your not Kuvira either I guess I was feeling bad about myself that day. It's just that I'm not use to all of this and I'm sorry for the way I reacted, and I still want to work on you if that's alright?"

"Sure, I want to get walking as soon as possible."

"Good, because I've got something for you, I want you to come with me after dinner if you can I want to show it to you. I just hope I got everything that I need when the time comes for you to test it out. Although there is another thing I'm working on, still what I'm giving you tonight is something that you can use to loosen up your muscles." Asami watched as Korra's eyes lit up like the lights that she saw within the sky every night. "Really lets go now!"

"I can't I'm helping your mother with dinner." Just in time Senna popped in alerting the two. "That's alright Asami I got everything covered you've done a wonderful job. Korra..."

"Yeah..."

"Put the peeler down your destroying my potatoes." Laughing Asmai held her hand to her mouth as Korra grumbled wheeling her way out of the kitchen. Taking off her apron she handed it back to Senna before giving her a hug she broke apart before smiling before she scurried off leaving Senna to return back to action. Making her way along the side of Korra, the two once again they were rolling down to Korra's side of the palace. Since the two of them had sworn to the relationship of friendship Asami looked as Korra rolled on at a steady pace she could tell that Korra felt hurt. _I want to be with her, but I can't I was an mistress in an affair to a tyrant who now owns my company. As well as Korra has Mako, I'm sure he wants to be with her why else would he hate the living ground I walk on._

"What are you thinking about now?" As they got to the garage everything was as she left it getting back to the task at hand she looked to what she started building yesterday. "N-Nothing really, well I do have some questions and feel free to laugh because I'm not as educated in this mating thing as you are." Korra delivered a rich hearty laugh that made Asami's cheeks curl up it was nice to hear the Water-Tribe princess laugh again. Asami uncovered the protect as Korra looked in awe, as the ex-company owner took out a screwdriver and started working. Glancing up and down Korra rolled over to the project closer as she saw it they were a pair of titanium outline pair of legs. Korra looked as she glanced she wondered to where her legs were supposed to go within the machine and how was it was going to help her walk."Wow when did you have the time to build this?"

"Umm it was the night I ran out on you, I guess when I'm frustrated I tend to tinker a lot and things like this get done."

"So is this going to help me walk?"

"Well yes and no, what this is going to do is train your legs since your legs haven't been in use for a while. This is going to train your legs and your balance when it comes to standing and eventually walking. This project has three stages that I'm working on officially you won't be in the bulky prototype, the final stage will be smaller than that seeing as I want you to be able to walk, run, train and do flips. Your mom told me you like to flip a lot," said Asami with a blush, before screwing in more bolts.

"Yeah, so why can't I flip with those they seem alright enough."

"They are to heavy, I wanted to get my hands on some basic materials to make it lighter. However with the way everything is looking I'll have to save that for the next invention."

"I'll ask someone around town for them what do you need?"

"It's alright a lot of this depends on how fast you take to it, remember this is a marathon not a sprint Korra. Besides I think I have a lead for materials, there's this guy named Varrick I took a job today for him does his name ring a bell to you?" Korra nodded hoping that the inventor had more to say as she listened, debating to tell her about Senna and her conversation about her mother as well as her choice to go back to Republic City. Asami decided against it seeing that Korra didn't need to hear her personal strife. "Yeah I know Varrick what's up?"

"I did some work for him today, and he found my contract that Kuvira gave me that night. By the way he sounded like he knew a way to get my company back as well as I found...information about an private inquiry. So I think I may need to go back if his offer is within my limitations as well I left something in my office that can help you walk freely take a look at this."Asami rolled out her blueprint as Korra saw a drawing her calves and a small device no bigger than soda cap that attracted to her legs. "What's this..."

"That is the final project, I'm thinking of placing electrode pulsars to your legs they are like small batteries. They go on the outside or inside of your shins and what it does is captures the fading electron pulses that your brain sends to your legs sending energy to the damaged part of your legs. It feeds energy into the damaged nerves manipulating the damaged nerves into working ones. The walker that I've now built is to help you train as well as get you out of your chair because for the third stage you are going to need the ability to stand all by yourself with that you need to balance. I want to see you walk if I can get you at least to that level then I would have passed at something."

"Wow this is...g-great and it's so small how did you think of something like this!"

"I go the idea from the Bluetooth on cell phones. I figured since waves of the Satophone to connect to the Bluetooth waves therefore making it functional to speak I thought why not for the body. Problem is my R&D team have the materials back in my office I need those to get started."

"But...that means you have to go back to Republic City are you sure your strong enough to take on Kuvira? As well as I worry about her Earth Bending she is an Alpha, that's it...I don't care I'm coming to Republic City with you besides I think I can dig up something to take her out." Walking back and snatching her wrench she got back to tinkering seeing as she was frustrated to go into a battle with Kuvira this early she didn't want to think of failing. "Like what we can't take her out I'm sure she has a top computer team she's recruited now as well as other defenses. We're talking about breaking and entering into a building."

"So... none of that matters all that means is your going to need a hacker. Who knows that's the future not knowing but still we have to try to get your company back here..." As Korra got on Asami's computer she instantly ran a program as it looked like a list of names and references as each window popped up and closed as if it were looking for something as Asami looked stunned. "What are you doing?"

"If we are going to sneak into Future Industries, we have to see what Kuvira's schedule looks like. This little program I ran is digging its way into her computer as we speak as well as its searching for any interesting "facts" on Kuvira well if it shows up."

"Wow...Ok you can come, but no Avatar stuff I can't have her knowing your there then she'll know your around."

"It's fine we can rent out the room above Tenzin's shop it's the safest place in Republic City or of course we can stay Tenzin's if the room is rented out." Asami placed a thinking hand on her chin she knew it would be too early to plan an attack on Kuvira especially after her declaration of war to get her company back. With no media showing up it seemed like she still she had the advantage of being within the South. "Fine we go there and we get what I need then we come back here so I can finish the final project for your legs."

"Or we just stay there and relax until she makes her move, like secret spies," teased Korra. Smiling Asami played along as she set her work googles on her eyes before clipping the right wires she needed before the welding process began. "Why is it I have a feeling that you don't want to be here?"

"Come on you saw the other day, **my half of the palace.** I mean my dad would have never gotten the councilman position if I hadn't have solved out the civil war that was brewing a few years back he treats me like a kid. That's why you have this whole half of the house thing, before I got injured I lived on my own on the White Lotus training grounds traveling as I pleased."

"What do you mean there was a civil war, everyone looks so peaceful."

"It was after the Satophone thing. My uncle came down here to celebrate the glacier spirits festival and they exchanged some words so lets just say one thing led to another." Asami grimaced as Korra's words got to her, she pushed on continuing her work it protected her from feeling any more guilt than she needed as Korra turned around in her chair Asami looked up."Before you go getting guilty things were always this way between the North and South. I'm just lucky no one was hurt and everything was fine, but besides that I can't wait to get to my full duty as the Avatar council work totally sucks."

"Well now's your chance to achieve that...well it isn't pretty but it should get the job done. Before we start answer this, can you lose the ability to be an Alpha?" As Korra smiled Asami could see that she wanted to lift herself out the chair to walk over to the invention. With Korra looking joy Korra watched as the older woman waited as she laughed at the question. As Asami set up a chair Korra rolled over helping herself to the other chair as she looked in curiosity at Asami's question."Really, where did you hear a thing like that?"

"From Katara, believe me I was shocked to hear she's an Alpha well anyway she said since her mate died she found ways to keep herself busy." Korra looked to the side as she knew something that she didn't want to speak about, sighing she looked seriously. "She's right to a certain extent, according to my father and Tenzin before her mate Aang died. Katara was a top notch Water-bender and one hell of an Alpha and fighter, however lot of people said that when Aang died she died along with him as well as her ability to Water-Bend within combat; still she is able to use it to heal people so its not completely true. In some cases when a Alpha looses its mate they stop bending all together, and in some cases we die from the grief she's one of the lucky ones. An Alpha never forgets Omega especially when you have a bond like those two had."

"So if she's not an Alpha anymore what does that make her?"

"She's still an Alpha in a respectful sense more than a physical sense, we respect Katara too much to call her anything less than an Alpha. She may have lost her ability to fight as an Alpha, but she found her salvation through healing others around town. I guess it was the only way for her to work through her grief so that us younger Alpha's can learn from her that's why we give her all the respect she needs. _I know if it were me with you I would die along with you_ ," mumbled Korra.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing just thinking to myself, so...let's get started."

"R-Right so...I need somethings from you." Asami blushed as she looked away with Korra wondering what was going on she lifted an eyebrow before speaking,"Like what..." Asami played with the wrench within her gloved hand as she fumbled once again dropping it picking it back up she tucked her hair behind her ear."I-I'm going to need you to take off your pants so the fibers can take hold to your skin."

"Oh...yea sure..." As Asami walked to her desk to look at the blueprints she could hear the ruffling of Korra as she took off her boots and sweats. _Don't think about her now! We are friends good friends she has Mako! She has Mako!_

"Ok now what?" With Asami turning around Korra was only in a white tank top and black tight boxer briefs her thighs were muscular. As her eyes scanned quickly she noticed the rock hard bulge in the center licking her lips she moved over to the half thigh braces before placing it in a sitting position. _Raava why did you give her such a big thing, can I ask her if all Alphas are that big? No that's just stupid Asami now focus._ "O-Ok just relax and and I'll hook up the rest." As Korra did Asami noted how perfectly everything fit leaning down she once again was in view of Korra's pulsing cock."I'm sorry..." With Asami looking up Korra glanced straight ahead with a blush as Korra was apologizing for her arousal. "N-No it's fine I guess I should have warned you about wearing shorts or you taking them off. Let me know if you feel anything painful I'm just going to get your shin and foot into machine can you hold your thigh steady for a bit."

As Korra did as requested, Asami could see the pain and sweat as Korra struggled to not scream as the engineer dared to stop. "N-No don't stop, I can take it." Quickly sliding her bottom half of her leg to the machine Asami watched as the light trailed upwards as she felt Korra's body jump a bit at the light and coldness of the metal. "Sorry that just means its locking on to your fibers so it can turn on, you can let go of your thigh now." Doing the other one she lifted again as she placed looking to see that there was a bit of room Asami tighten the bolt as it moved up to fit the bottom of Korra's foot perfectly.

Smiling at her work Asami stood up before offering her hand to the brown-skinned woman. "So you want to take a stand Korra Waters?" Nodding she placed her hand in Asami's for the first time she in over two years she stood up, as tears came to her eyes the taller woman held her up wrapping her arm around her waist. Coming in closer, within that instant Korra captured Asami's lips in a sweet chaste kiss. "Thank you so much." Blushing and clearing her throat Asami nodded before slowly slipping out of the intimate embrace only holding Korra's hand it was nice to see how Korra maintained balance. "W-What do I do now?"

"Try walking, now remember left foot then right the only thing that is going to stop you is your balance." With Korra giving a skeptical eyebrow at Asami's guidance she teased as she took a step forward, "I think I know how to walk just wahh..." Holding Korra by the arm firmly by the arm she didn't let the dark-skinned woman taste the ground. Asami pulled Korra up as the two met once again in an embrace, wanting to taste her lips again Asami licked her lips as they locked stares, never leaving each others sight. _I can't do this again I can't...why am I letting her do this to me?_ Just then the beeping of the computer broke them out of their intense stare.

"Finally its done!" Just then like magic Korra broke out of Asami's embrace walking over to the computer as if it were the naturalist thing in the world. Smiling Asami clapped as Korra placed herself perfectly in the seat never taking her eyes off screen until the clapping from the company owner reached her ears. "Wait what happened why are you clapping?"

"You just walked Korra!"

"I did..." Nodding her head in silent approval of the question, fireworks of excitement lit on Korra's face."No way...How did it how did you..." With Asami walking over Korra turned the computer chair to look at the inventor. "I wanted it to feel natural so I graphed memory fibers, into the inner parts where you put your feet so what it does it memorizes the motion of you walking and then you walk. The less you think about walking the more it will work for you, I wanted it to have an organic feeling." Korra stood up with no problem as she walked over to Asami, with the inventor finally seeing that the younger woman was shorter than her. It felt awkward that the young computer hacker to be so dominant and short blushing Asami looked away.

"So can I bend with these or is that going to be a problem?"

"N-No you can't these aren't designed to handle combat situations, besides you need to get use to the feel. As well as I don't plan on having you in those long remember?" As Korra blushed she turned around walking to the computer, amazed at how fast of a learner Korra was Asami felt pride. "You know it's been awhile since I've invented anything." As Korra placed on her reading glasses Asami raised an eyebrow at the new look never seeing Korra in anything, but glasses. "Taking a trip down memory lane?" Walking around as if she were strolling Asami picked up a screwdriver tinkering with it in her hand as Korra looked on as if she were ready for her to speak. Asami's eyes misted up at the thought of her mother, and her blinded rage within the past month along with the plan to take over the Southern Water Tribe."Yeah I was just thinking about my first blueprint, it was something like this I was a kid. I remember...her being so proud of it, I just wish I could tell her so much more."

Korra looked on as she knew Asami talked about her mother it was one of the things the Alpha wished she could give Asami."You still can, she's in your heart."As Asami chuckled looking away clearing her tears from the pain. "Thanks really, I feel better now." With Korra nodding she spoke as clear as day catching Asami off balance. "About me kissing you earlier I'm sorry I just got caught up in the moment." Fumbling with her screwdriver until she dropped it due to the shock of Korra's comment Asami straightened herself out. "I-It's fine that was docile compared to me expecting something extreme from you."

"If you were expecting extreme, I would've had you nude in my bed right now," teased Korra. Asami felt her panties wet themselves at Korra's comment holding against her flood she had to remember what she set out to do. "Soooo...What did you find?" So far I found a whole bunch of nothing."

"That's reassuring..." As Korra got back to typing on and clicking Asami watched as her eyes brightened up, Asami could tell this was something she wanted to do and liked to do. Wanting to strike up a conversation Asami wanted to know more about the Water Tribe girl. "So does the Avatar gig get you paid?"

"No it's a humanitarian thing, my real job before the accident well it was random things here and there, but it was mostly stuff that I needed on my travels. As for the computer skills well it was something that came from college and fooling around on computers."

"Have you thought about a career with your computer skills?"

"Didn't we have this conversation before?"

"Yes we did, but that's when you hated my guts. Still I mean still why don't you think about it, your seriously good and when I take back my company I need an important person like you."

"I didn't hate your guts, I hated the way you were acting.

"How was I acting?"

"You were acting like you weren't hurt, it hurt me to see you like that." Asami looked on in silence knowing that Korra had said the same thing once before, but now that she was introduced to the world of mating she understood Korra's words. The typing of keys on the keyboard continued on as before Korra spoke it was strained as if she remembered about there pact of friendship just hours ago."When we take everything back,what about the rest of your entourage?"

"A bunch of old guys that my father couldn't fire, really a bunch of them were advertisers when my father was in coma after my mother was killed. Besides I found out from Kuvira how they really felt about me when she took over." As Asami bit her lip, she decided to come out for her other intentions for going back to Republic City. "That inquiry that I mentioned to you well its more that...part of the reason why I'm going back to Republic City is because someone knows something about my mother's death."

"I see...Well I'll help you."

"Y-You'll what..."

"I said I will help you, but under one condition." Knowing that Korra's help could be a great asset since Senna knew something about her mother she knew Korra could help uncover things as well. However the terms of the condition scared her and excited her a bit still she nodded seeing as it couldn't have been too bad. "OK I will help you. If and when we find your mothers killer and get your company back I want you to mate with me no questions asked."

"Wait what..."

"Those are my terms..."

"I thought you were a humanitarian you can't just enslave me like that," gasped Asami. As the computer buzzed with something Korra, ignored it for that instant focusing on Asami only."I am, but I still can't help the way I feel about you besides I know you like me as well."

"T-That's...your...ugh..."

"What will your answer be Asami?" Nodding her head had no choice, although she still was hurt from Kuvira still she would get her company back and know the ultimate question of what happened to her mother. "Alright it's a deal...now first thing that's in order."

"What's that?"

"Can I wear my pants over these?"

* * *

 _ **AN: Well now get ready for a bumpy ride and for my muffin cakes I'll explain something about the Alpha and Omega process. All Alpha's are benders and all Omegas are normal humans, the power of bending was given by Raava to the Alphas and the power that Vaatu had given Omegas to submit and control Alphas came from Vaatu. Alpha's are hot headed and basically killed off the Beta race with their jealousy and need to fight. So to balance everything out Vaatu and Raava made a rare pact to bring peace, the Avatar was created. Then as cities were created and created and people evolved and lost their ability to bend or submit. As well as please be nice to my Asami folks she's going to warm up to you guys in a mintue.**_


End file.
